


Covet

by Xenobia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Drama, F/M, Humor, Implied Relationships, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is troubled by Levi's attitude after he recruits him into the Survey Corps. Moreover, he struggles with an attraction to him that he can't shake. The commander begins to formulate a plan to deal with both issues, hoping to mold Levi into a better soldier while quenching his own frustration in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reckless and Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned to start publishing this until I'd finished some of my other works, but in light of seeing some frustration expressed by readers over the ratio of eruri fanfic vs. ereri, I decided to go ahead and put the first chapter up. Hugs and kisses to the Eruri shippers out there! There IS mention of Mike and Levi having a fling in the beginning of this, but it's only touched on and this is going to be strictly a LevixErwin story.

_*Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in._

* * *

_I recruited him one year ago. Actually, "recruited" is a rather disingenuous term to use for how Corporal Levi came to join my squad. Truthfully, I lured him and entrapped him into it, yet I have no regrets for such drastic methods and this is why: He has become the most brilliant soldier under my command. I used my questionable tactics to draw him into our ranks after hearing stories of his skills with the ODM gear and his incredible agility. I had to see it for myself, and once I did, I knew I'd made the right decision for myself, my squad and for humanity. My instincts were right about his potential, and I believe he will become one of the Legion's greatest boons in this conflict._

_There is however one issue that I cannot see resolving itself very soon. Levi does not follow orders well. He prefers to do things his way, and while his results are outstanding more often than not, his methods are absurd. He is too quick to rush off alone into a fight. He presents a bad attitude to his superiors when he disagrees with their orders. He's fond of calling people "idiots" and that only scratches the surface of the sort of language he tends to employ. To put it plainly, Levi has little to no respect for anyone—except perhaps for myself and Mike. He will take my orders most of the time without argument and he's more cooperative with Mike than other squad leaders, but I fear his mouth will land him in serious trouble soon. Of greater concern is his disregard for his own safety. It almost seems as if he seeks his own death...and he_ will _find it soon if that wildness in him is not tamed._

_-Commander E. Smith_

* * *

"Levi, get back here!"

Mike swore as the black-haired corporal went swooping and spinning off ahead of him. He growled and implemented an extra burst of gas to catch up with him. This wasn't a run-of-the-mill titan they were trying to take down; it was a deviant and it was a big one.

"Stop making me shout," he muttered. The snarky little grump was going to get himself killed.

"Levi, you bastard," he snarled. Levi spun in a flashy but deadly corkscrew motion, slicing his way up the deviant's arm. Mike's protests died on his lips when he saw that the titan had one of their soldiers in its grip and it had been about to devour her. Levi's speedy attack forced the deviant to drop her and one of her squad-mates swung in and caught her before she hit the ground.

Levi smirked over his shoulder at him as Mike closed in to assist. "You're slow today. Maybe you ought to lose some weight before you strain your gear too much."

Mike snorted. "It's all muscle, brat."

He swung around and fired his grapplers into their target's shoulder. Levi did the same with the other shoulder and then it was a race to see which one of them would reach the nape first. Unfortunately, Levi did have a point about Mike being a bit slow; at least compared to him. With his small, tight-muscled frame and dexterity, Levi was much lighter and therefore required less gas for bursts of speed. Mike was an exceptionally tall man with a built frame. When it came to strength, the squad leader had Levi beat...but he couldn't match his speed.

He was about to employ another additional burst of gas just to prove a point to the little shit and beat him to the punch, but then he saw the arm of a regular titan of equal size to the abnormal swinging out toward Levi. The corporal was so focused on his target that he didn't notice it, and Mike was forced to prioritize Levi's safety over beating him to the kill. He grunted as he changed targets and his harness yanked him to the new threat. A rumbling growl of challenged issued from Mike's throat as he closed in on the regular and sliced its hand off at the wrist before it could swat Levi like an insect.

Levi cut into the abnormal's nape in a flurry of steel while Mike took out the regular that had tried to snack on the smaller man. Both of the titans fell at the same time, crashing to the ground and steaming. Mike landed on the giant tree trunk next to Levi's, his boots bracing him as he barked an order at his squad.

"Move on ahead. Levi and I will catch up with you in a minute. Stick to the mission plan, people."

As they took off deeper into the giant forest as directed, Mike swung over to Levi's trunk and he grabbed him by his cape, yanking his face close to his own. "Do you have a fucking death wish or what?"

As usual, Levi looked utterly bored and unimpressed with his aggression. Others would have probably been quaking under such an assault, but Levi's smooth, elegant features were the picture of calm. "You're crumpling my cravat."

Mike growled and shook him, causing Levi's dark bangs to muss and fall over one eye. He glared into the smaller man's hooded gray eyes, trying to make him understand. "While you were busy trying to keep your kill count above mine, you nearly got your ass crushed."

"And what a shame that would have been for you," murmured Levi, narrowing his eyes. "I saw the threat. It wouldn't have gotten me before I finished off the deviant, so stop trying to baby-sit me."

Mike sighed. "Maybe you _did_ see the threat, but from my perspective it didn't look like you were too worried about evading it. You've got to stop this. It's been a year now. Your friends are dead but you're alive. Don't be in such a goddamned rush to join them."

Those piercing gray eyes narrowed and for a moment, the mask of indifference slipped and Mike could see the pain still haunting Levi. Mike's hold on Levi's jacket loosened as that look in the smaller man's eyes made him feel a twinge of regret. Levi took advantage of it, and he broke away from Mike's hold, turning a back-flip through the air over to the nearest low-hanging branch.

"Fuck you...sir."

Levi fired his grapplers and he sped away in the direction the squad had gone. The sounds of battle and screams filled the forest up ahead and the air was getting thick with titan steam. Mike palmed his forehead and shook his head, wondering what he'd done to deserve this. He scratched the beard growth on his chin and he huffed through his nose. Levi Ackerman had become both a blessing and a curse to his squad since day one...but he _was_ improving compared to how he'd been in the beginning. He'd been completely obstinate at first, his resentment and rage eating him up inside. With time and patience, Erwin and Mike both gained a measure of his trust and respect.

"Still a pain in our asses, though," grumbled Mike, and he took off to follow and assist the other scouts.

* * *

After clearing all of the titans in the area, the expedition gathered what fallen soldiers they could and they exited the forest to press on to their goal. They set up the new supply post, rested up and then withdrew back to the walls. The very next evening, Erwin summoned Levi to his office. He'd heard Mike's account of the corporal's behavior and he'd witnessed some of it himself when their teams joined up, but speaking extensively to Ackerman about it whilst in the middle of an expedition wasn't an option.

"This is going to be a struggle," predicted Erwin with a sigh as he and Mike waited for Levi to arrive.

"Maybe not," answered Mike, gazing out the window behind Erwin's desk. "He listens to you, most of the time."

"Does he?" Erwin smirked without humor, his thoughts on those enigmatic, heavy-lidded gray eyes and the disinterested expression that was Levi's hallmark. Even now, he still couldn't be completely sure that Levi didn't still resent him. It was a rare thing for Erwin Smith to question his own intuition, but Levi, like his second in command Mike, was not the average man by far.

"More than anyone else," answered Mike with a sigh. "Your words reach him. He's loyal to you now, whether you believe it or not."

"You seem more certain of that than I do." Erwin tapped his pen on his desk, looking down at the reports. "He _did_ try to kill me once."

"Because you set it up," reminded Mike with a frown. "Shit, Erwin, you put out a contract on your own head to lure the guy out, and he watched his friends die because we drafted him. Now you're gonna sulk because he was pissed off at you and tried to go through with it after finding out it was all a scheme to trap him into service?"

"Enough, Mike."

"No, I've got to say it: you're an asshole sometimes, Smith."

"I know," admitted Erwin with another humorless smirk. "Hazard of the occupation."

Mike grunted and he sniffed. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm an asshole too."

Erwin chuckled briefly. "Sometimes perhaps, but I think my record has you beat."

The door opened at that moment, and Levi walked in with his usual aloof expression on his comely features. He closed the door behind him, took in the situation with a quick glance and then he saluted.

"Commander Erwin, sir. You summoned me?"

"Yes, have a seat," answered Erwin with a cordial gesture at the sofa.

Levi took the invitation and he crossed his legs as he sat down, resting his arms on the back of the sofa. "I think I can guess what this is all about."

"Good, then I'll get right to the point." Erwin looked down at the reports on his desk. "You've been getting increasingly reckless in the field. Your squad leader has expressed concerns for your safety and the safety of your team if this behavior continues to escalate."

Levi's sleepy gaze met Mike's and the tiniest little smirk curved his lips. "I see."

"I really don't believe you do," countered Erwin. "You've shown less regard for teamwork, authority or caution with each mission you go on. Are you deliberately trying to get yourself killed, Corporal?"

Levi shrugged. "Not especially. I just want to take down as many titans as possible. If I die, I'll simply be another corpse in the field...or in a titan's stomach."

Erwin frowned briefly at that. "No, you wouldn't simply be 'another corpse'. You would be a great loss to the Survey Corps, and to humanity. Your potential has even exceeded my expectations and currently, I must inform you that you are humanity's strongest soldier. You've even surpassed Mike."

"Hey," muttered Mike.

Erwin smirked up at him. "I'm sorry my friend, but it's the simple truth."

"Hmph...yeah...all right," admitted Mike grudgingly. His eyes went to the sullen, small-framed killing machine relaxing on the sofa. Who could have guessed that small body held so much power? Of course, Levi was no skinny boy. He was built like a gymnast and he probably didn't have an ounce of body fat on him.

"The point is," Erwin went on, "we need you, Levi. You aren't any good to us or to humanity dead, do you understand?"

"I've heard this all before," sighed Levi. "Yes sir, I understand."

"Then adjust your attitude and start considering your own safety and that of your teammates, when you're in the field. We have protocols laid down for a reason and they have saved lives. Start following them, Corporal."

Levi's gaze had focused on something near the door he'd come through, and his head was turned away from Erwin.

"Levi, did you hear what I just said?" prompted Erwin.

"Hmm? Oh yeah...watch my attitude, safety and protocols, I got it."

Levi was still staring at something on the floor and Mike leaned over to the side curiously. It appeared to be a ball of...dust? Unbelievable. Levi was paying more attention to a dust bunny on the floor than the words of his commander.

"Look at the commander when he's talking to you," warned Mike.

Levi tore his attention off the dust bunny and he looked at Erwin. "I heard you."

"You also need to work on developing a more respectful tone with your superiors," Erwin told him evenly. "Am I going to have to—Levi?"

The corporal had turned his head again to stare at the dust bunny and as Mike stepped around the desk to examine his face, he realized just how intently Levi was looking at it. He was like a cat wanting to pounce on a mouse.

Exasperated, Mike strode up to him, grabbed him by the chin and the top of his head and he forced him to look at their commander.

"Let go of me, fucker," warned Levi in a low voice.

"Not until you've listened to everything your commander has to say," countered Mike softly. "Now shut _up_ and stop being a dick."

"Let him go, Mike," ordered the commander. "I believe Levi heard enough to understand the situation. Didn't you, Corporal?"

"Yes sir," grumbled Levi. Mike released him and stepped back, staring down at him with frustration.

"Very well," said Erwin at last. "You are dismissed."

Levi got up, cast a glare at Mike and walked toward the door. He stopped and bent over to pick up the dust ball he'd been so distracted by on the way out and Mike would have face-palmed if the action hadn't afforded an excellent view of Levi's sweet, tight little ass. He admired it for a minute and then he took his eyes off of it, remembering that Erwin was right there and highly observant. He glanced at the commander, and Mike's brows went up. Erwin was staring at Levi's ass just as hard as Mike had been. His bright blue eyes seemed mesmerized by the view.

Mike huffed an amused sound through his nose and it effectively snapped Erwin out of it. The commander hastily tore his eyes off Levi's backside as the corporal stood up with the dust ball in his hand and reached for the doorknob with his other one.

"Who the hell does your cleaning?" asked Levi as he opened the door. "They've done a piss-poor job of it."

"You're welcome to take up the task yourself, if you wish," invited Erwin calmly.

"Maybe I will," answered Levi, and then he left, shutting the door behind him.

Mike studied his friend and superior thoughtfully once they were alone, and Erwin looked up at him with raised blond brows. "Can I help you with something, Mike?"

The squad commander took a moment to choose his words. "If you want him, why don't you just take him?"

Erwin's bright eyes widened slightly, and then his brows furrowed a bit. "Excuse me?"

"Levi," responded Mike with a gesture at the door. "Think I didn't notice you checking out his ass?"

Erwin smirked and he looked down at the paperwork on his desk. "I will admit I found the view...pleasing. Looking is as far as it will go, however."

"Why?" Pressed Mike. "He wouldn't refuse you."

"How can you be so certain of that?" Erwin tapped his pen against the surface of his desk, still staring blankly down at the documents.

Mike thought of how receptive Levi had been to his own advances when he approached him. "Because you're his commander and he admires you—despite his shitty attitude. Trust me, he isn't likely to say no."

"So then I would be taking advantage of my authority over him for my own pleasure." Erwin shook his head. "I send men and women to their deaths each time I arrange an expedition beyond the walls. My conscience can only endure so much, Mike."

The taller man shrugged. "Have it your way. As your friend, I think you could use some tension relief, though."

"I appreciate your concern," said Erwin. "Dismissed."

Mike nodded and left Erwin's office. He intended to get a drink from the local tavern, but his booted footsteps wound up carrying him elsewhere the moment he spotted Levi in the corridor up ahead. He smirked and he approached the black-haired corporal, his mind focusing immediately on the pleasure that Erwin Smith stupidly denied himself. Levi was looking out the arching window and he turned to gaze at Mike as the squad leader approached.

"If you're going to lecture me—"

"No, I'm going to fuck you," interrupted Mike in a soft voice. "Let's go to your quarters."

He smirked when a faint blush spread over Levi's cheeks. "Straight to the point, I see. Can I at least have my tea first?"

Mike chuckled and shook his head. "Tea can wait. I'll even make you a cup afterwards."

"You'd just screw it up," muttered Levi. He turned and started walking. "All right, let's go. You're like a dog with a bone when you get in the mood."

Mike followed behind him, his eyes going to Levi's butt. "Fair description. Nobody would blame me."

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Erwin watched covertly as Levi trained with a batch of new recruits. The corporal was poetry in motion—a pleasure to observe as he demonstrated fighting techniques to the recruits. They all asked why they needed to learn this, initially. After all, hand-to-hand combat wasn't of any use against titans. What they usually failed to understand was that there were human enemies within the walls. Mankind wasn't full of people that demonstrated good will to each other, and as a military unit they could be called upon to make arrests or quell rebellions.

"I've thought of something," came a soft voice to Erwin's left.

The commander turned to regard Mike. "Such as?"

Mike sighed and he nodded in Levi's direction. "Give him his own squad, like you've talked of doing. Promote him to captain and let him put together that special operations team you've mentioned."

Erwin looked at Levi again. "He isn't ready for that yet. He's still too un-disciplined."

"Maybe the added responsibility would change that."

Erwin frowned at Mike. "Why are you so insistent about this? Yes, I believe he would make an excellent leader, but this really isn't something that should be rushed."

Mike compressed his lips and he scratched the stubble on his cheek, his gaze flicking to Levi. "You really feel that way?"

"For now, yes," answered the commander. "I don't want to put more lives on the line by making a mistake and assigning responsibility to someone that may not be up for the task."

Mike shrugged. "You're the boss."

Sensing his disappointment, Erwin examined him. "What is the real reason for this proposition, Mike? It isn't like you to make rash choices nor push them."

The squad leader grimaced. "I just think the man deserves some reward for all the strides he's taken since joining us. We used shady methods to get him and let's face it; he could have bolted a long time ago if he really wanted to."

"I see." Erwin smirked slightly. "So your conscience is pricking you. That's unusual as well."

Mike shrugged and grunted. Erwin knew him too well for him to deny it.

"How is he?"

Mike blinked at his commander. "Pardon?"

Erwin leaned in a little closer and he nodded at Levi. "Levi. He must satisfy you immensely, for you to go through all this trouble on his behalf."

Mike swallowed, and that confirmed what Erwin had been suspecting for some time. The commander waited patiently as his second-in-command considered his response.

"He's...very quiet," answered Mike after a moment, "but he knows what he's doing in the bedroom. Honestly, if he didn't come each time I'd be wondering if he was into it at all. Sweetest, tightest little ass I've ever had, though."

Mike smirked at him with Erwin looked faintly shocked by his candor. "Hey, you asked."

"So I did," agreed Erwin, "and I might have known you wouldn't hold back."

His gaze went to Levi again and his mind started conjuring images of what he might look like during sex. Did he maintain that perpetually bored expression? Mike described him as quiet, but did his face ever flush with passion? Did those hooded, piercing eyes ever widen with pleasure?

"We haven't done it lately," Mike confessed softly, "and I really don't know if we ever will again."

"Oh? A lover's spat?"

The squad leader huffed without amusement. "That might be easier to take. No, our relationship outside of sex is the same as it ever was. I just decided not to torture myself anymore, wondering if he really wants it."

"Is he really that ambiguous?" wondered Erwin. He had trouble imagining Levi Ackerman not making his feelings very clear, regardless of the situation. He certainly never censored that mouth of his when expressing disgust, displeasure or blatant insults.

"Let's just say he's suggested he doesn't have a choice in the matter," sighed Mike. "I can't keep fucking someone that makes me feel like it's his duty."

"That's a shame," said Erwin sincerely.

He knew Mike cared for Levi in his own way. Like himself, he'd become fond of the sarcastic little devil. There was just something about Levi that drew them both to him, and it wasn't just his appealing looks. It was his wits, his expertise in combat and even his quirks—like his obsessive cleanliness and his addiction to tea. Levi was a good, solid soldier aside from his disdain for authority. Erwin wondered if someone could eventually tear down those walls and get Levi to open up. He started to entertain thoughts of trying himself, now that Mike had confirmed that he was available.

"And you have no intention of trying to rekindle the relationship?" The commander finally asked, after imagining what it would be like to make Levi lose his composure and cry out.

"It wasn't a relationship," explained Mike with a shrug. "More of an arrangement. I can't even call it 'friends with benefits' because I wouldn't describe Levi as a friend...no matter how much I'd like to."

Erwin nodded in understanding. The only real friends Ackerman had were dead now, killed during their very first expedition. It was doubtful that Levi would ever open up enough again to befriend anyone. The pain of his loss still lived within him, and Erwin imagined he would never risk that sort of pain again. It really was too bad. Loyalty was fine, but to have someone you could call "friend" was invaluable...and that was part of the reason why he had no intention of pursuing Levi sexually. Mike was his oldest and closest surviving friend, and he wouldn't jeopardize that friendship by taking Ackerman as his lover, even if Levi were to be receptive to his advances.

* * *

It was all well and good to tell himself he would never pursue Corporal Levi sexually, but as days passed, Erwin found himself staring at Levi more often than not. He especially enjoyed watching him when he put on his cleaning accessories to keep dust out of his mouth, nose and hair. If Levi had any idea how cute he looked with that white scarf on his head, he'd probably never wear it again. He'd taken it upon himself to take over cleaning the commander's office, since the staff didn't do it well enough for his liking.

"Good morning," greeted Erwin one day when Levi came into his office with a broom, a mop, a bucket of soapy water and a cleaning rag. He could smell the lemony scent of the soap.

Levi nodded. "Sir."

He set everything in one corner of the room and he immediately began to sweep. Erwin watched him with a little smile that he wasn't even aware of. "You take cleaning more seriously than anyone I've ever met, Corporal."

"I grew up in filth," reminded Levi. "People get sick when they're constantly exposed to germs and dirt. If you'd ever spend time in the underground city and take a good look around, you'd see how many residents suffer respiratory problems."

He bent over to sweep the dust and dirt he'd collected into the dustpan. "Some of them cough up blood. Then you've got the poor bastards with open, infected wounds. I've seen maggots in some of them and...ugh..."

Levi put his hand under the scarf covering his mouth and nose and he gagged a little.

"Forgive my ignorance," said Erwin softly. He couldn't help but feel concern for the younger man. "Are you all right, Levi?"

"Fine," answered Levi after a moment. He set the broom and dustpan aside, and he went for the mop.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," offered Erwin sincerely. Damn it, he'd just been trying to get Levi to talk to him a little, not traumatize him. At least now he had a better understanding of what motivated the corporal to be so immaculate. Levi even carried a cloth with him in the field to wipe his pairing blades off after each kill.

"I get those bad memories every day, sir. Every time I clean, I think of that misery and squalor. It's got nothing to do with you asking me questions." Levi paused in the act of mopping the floor and he looked at Erwin with a little frown. "Why the hell are you being so nice to me today, anyhow?"

Erwin felt a laugh trying to rise in his throat and he cleared it to contain it. "Am I horrible to you on other days? I didn't realize I was an ogre."

Levi shrugged. "Honestly, I think you're an asshole. You already knew that, though."

"Ah, the 'asshole' argument." Erwin smirked. "Tell me though, if you feel I'm such an asshole, why do you still follow me?"

"Because you're a charismatic asshole with a plan," answered Levi without hesitation.

This time, Erwin couldn't contain a chuckle. "Well, I suppose that's better than being a clueless asshole."

Levi looked at him and his mouth scarf stirred as he huffed a little. Maybe Erwin was imagining it, but he thought the corporal's eyes seemed to smile briefly. "I'm surprised you let me get away with speaking like this to you."

"Why not?" Erwin shrugged. "Hange mouths off to me as well, and so does Mike. If my men can't feel comfortable enough with me to be frank, I feel they don't trust me. You _do_ trust me, don't you Levi?"

"Yes."

His immediate answer surprised Erwin. He'd asked for Levi's unfaltering trust, but he'd never really expected to get it after how he'd recruited him and what happened to his friends. "You answered that quickly."

"Because I didn't have to think on it," replied Levi with a little grunt. He resumed mopping.

Erwin looked down at the paperwork on his desk and he began to fill it out. "Interesting. I'm glad to hear that you've come to trust me, Levi. Trust is a very important thing for me to have from my soldiers."

"Yeah, because otherwise you couldn't send so many of them to their deaths, right?"

Erwin winced. "Ouch."

Levi looked at him again and something in his eyes changed. For one brief moment, they seemed to soften on Erwin. "I...shouldn't have said that."

"You were only speaking the truth," excused Erwin.

"No, it was a dick move, even for me," sighed Levi. "It isn't like you just sit behind that desk while everyone else goes out and risks their lives for you. You're out there fighting with us, putting your own life in as much danger as ours. I've got to give you credit for that."

Erwin smiled. "I thank you for being gracious enough to say so, Levi."

Levi hesitated, staring at him. "Why do you care what I think?"

"Because you're one of my strongest soldiers and believe it or not, what my men think of me is important. One day my life could be in your hands and if you despise me, you aren't likely to save it."

"Hmph, so it's about covering your ass, right?" Levi swept the mop in smooth, even strokes over the floor. "Scoot your chair back so I can get under your desk."

"Yes sir," answered the commander with amusement. He wheeled his chair backwards to let the corporal do his task.

"You're in a weird mood today," observed Levi. "Did you have a nip of your brandy early or something?"

"You know I never drink when on duty," chastised Erwin. He couldn't avoid staring at Levi's ass as he mopped under his desk.

"So you say," replied Levi. He glanced over his shoulder at him, and Erwin hastily raised his eyes from his backside. "I wouldn't put it past you to sneak a pull now and then. It's a high-stress job you have."

"Are you telling me you worry about me, Corporal?" Erwin was enjoying the banter. This was the most he and Levi had talked in a while.

"Tch, how did you get that out of what I said?" Levi continued to mop, and he moved around to the other side of the desk. "I'm just saying it would be understandable if you had a drink now and then while you're working. Fuck knows, Pixis does it."

"True, but I'm not Pixis. I haven't his tolerance for spirits and I need a clear head when I'm working."

Pixis was what Erwin called a functioning alcoholic; meaning he could be half-wasted and still retain the wits to do his job. If Erwin tried that he would most likely be useless. He scooted forward again and he resumed filling out his paperwork while Levi mopped the rest of the floor. There was companionable silence for a little while, and then Levi started dusting and Erwin finished with his paperwork.

"May I ask you something, Levi?"

"Sure." Levi grunted as he stretched, trying to reach the top of Erwin's book shelf. "Damn, I need a stool. It's too fucking high."

"Here, allow me," offered Erwin. He got up and he held his hand out for the dust rag. Levi grunted and handed it over to him reluctantly, and Erwin spoke again as he dusted off the top of the shelf. "My question is this: Do you still resent me?"

Levi shrugged. "A little. Not as much as I used to. Shit, you're tall. You and Mike must have titan in you or something."

"You're just short," countered Erwin. He damned near winked at him but he restrained himself. He handed back the cloth. "Well, thank you for your honesty."

Levi held his gaze for a moment. "Does it matter one way or the other?"

"I suppose it shouldn't, but it does," answered the commander. He couldn't take his eyes off him. They were so close to each other and Levi smelled so good. "What cologne is that you're wearing?"

Levi shook his head. "I don't wear cologne. You're probably just smelling the cleaning solution."

"No, it isn't a lemon smell. It's just...fresh." He couldn't think of any other way to describe it and he felt acutely embarrassed as Levi raised a thin, perfect brow. At least he hadn't told him he smelled like a meadow in springtime.

"Have you lost it?"

Erwin smirked. "Possibly. I just never noticed that scent before...but then, we aren't usually this close to one another."

"It's...just soap," answered Levi. "You know, the shit you wash with in the shower."

"I'm familiar with it," assured the taller man, "but if it's only soap, you must use a different kind than I do."

Levi raised the handkerchief over his mouth and nose and he leaned forward without warning to sniff at Erwin. Surprised, the commander stared at him. His pulse quickened as Levi's hooded gaze met his, and he started to forget his vow not to make advances on him.

"You smell like sandalwood," observed Levi, dropping the handkerchief back into place.

"That's probably my aftershave," murmured Erwin. God, why did this man have to be so damned cute?

"Hmm, it's nice." Levi appeared a bit uncertain all the sudden, and Erwin could have sworn he saw a hint of a blush coloring his cheeks. "Well, I use an herbal soap. That must be what you're smelling."

"I like it," complimented Erwin. "Pity this is the first time I've smelled it."

"This is the first time you've ever been practically on top of me," reasoned Levi. He backed up against the bookshelf and there was something wary in his gaze.

Realizing he was inadvertently crowding him, Erwin went back to his desk. "I appreciate you cleaning my office. You should take the rest of the day off and do something enjoyable."

Levi regarded him suspiciously. "You never give anyone a day off."

"Not true," countered Erwin. "I just gave you one."

"Hmph. I don't know what you're up to, but it's creepy."

Erwin chuckled.

* * *

A couple of days later, Erwin was observing the soldiers sparring down below and he couldn't seem to stop staring at Levi.

"Damn, Erwin; just do him already."

Erwin gave a start and he looked at Mike, who was standing beside him looking over the courtyard. "Excuse me?"

The squad leader snorted and pointed out Levi—who had just flipped his opponent onto his back and forced him to yield. "You've been staring at him like a wolf eyeing a big, juicy haunch."

Erwin felt his face warm up. "I'm observing his moves. What of it?"

"Pfft, right. His moves. More like the way his butt moves."

Erwin narrowed his eyes against the sun's glare and he sighed. "Fair enough. Where's the harm in looking?"

"The harm is in driving yourself crazy," answered Mike. "Erwin, I'm fine with it. Levi was a good fuck but I've told you before, it was just sex. Quit torturing yourself."

"I'm not trying to torture myself," excused Erwin. "I've told you my other reasons for hesitating."

"You're afraid of taking advantage of him. Yeah, I know." Mike crossed his arms over his chest. "Just talk to him first. Feel him out. You're good at that sort of thing and you'll be able to tell if he's not really willing, I'm sure."

Erwin considered his words. What _was_ he really afraid of? Rejection? He could take it like a man if Levi turned him down. Or could he? Lately he'd been dreaming of the corporal and he thought about him all the time. He had to school himself not to undress him with his eyes every time he saw him.

"You're scared," accused Mike softly.

Erwin looked at him and he compressed his lips, neither denying nor admitting it.

"Shit, Erwin...I knew you wanted him but I didn't know it was that bad. I haven't seen you like this over anyone for years."

Erwin looked down at the courtyard again and he nodded in agreement. The last time he'd felt this much passion for another, she'd married someone else. Erwin's life didn't allow for a wife or family and the only thing that made losing her bearable was his desire for her to be happy.

"Do you really believe I have a chance with him, Mike?"

The taller blond shrugged. "If I did, so do you. You're almost as good-looking as I am, chief."

Erwin smirked. "Not a bit arrogant, are you?"

"Hey, I've earned bragging rights," answered Mike, "and trust me, it's worth a shot. Best sex I've had in a while, even if he _was_ mute in the sack."

Erwin kept his eyes on Levi and he pondered whether he should act on his feelings. "You're certain you won't mind if I do end up taking him as a lover? I respect you too much to risk your friendship, Mike."

"I'm sure." Mike nodded. "You're the only person that can get me to talk this much outside of the bedroom, Erwin. That should tell you how much I like you. Friends don't let friends go un-laid."

Erwin breathed a laugh and he smiled. "You're insane. You know that, don't you?"

"No, I'm practical," argued Mike, "and I'm trying to save you from a killer case of blue balls. Just go for it."

Erwin drew in a slow breath and he nodded, thinking of the moment he'd had with Levi in his office the other day—the way their eyes had locked and the way the corporal had gotten uncomfortable with his nearness. Was it his own desire that had made Levi nervous, or was it repulsion? He supposed he would find out soon enough.

* * *

"Come to my office when you've finished sparring," the commander ordered Levi.

The corporal held a hand up for a pause with his opponent and he turned to regard his superior. "What did I do now?"

Erwin's expression was neutral. "Just report to my office as requested, soldier." He then turned on his heel and left the courtyard, leaving Levi to wonder what kind of shit he was in for now.

"Whatever," muttered Levi. He nodded at the soldier he was sparring with. "One more round."

* * *

He had to admit, he was a little nervous. Erwin had looked and sounded so serious, and by now Levi knew the man never expressed his anger—if and when he felt it. He wracked his brain as he cleaned up and changed into fresh clothing. Did he miss a spot when he'd cleaned his office? Did he slip up and break some stupid rule again? Was he cussing too much in public? He sighed as he left the community shower with his soiled clothes bundled under his arm. He went to his quarters first and he tossed the dirty clothes in his hamper before making his way up the stairs to Erwin's office.

He nearly forgot to knock and he swore quietly at himself. "Better not push it today."

He knocked softly and he waited for Erwin to bid him entry before opening the door and walking in. The commander was standing at the window behind his desk with his hands clasped behind his back. He was the very picture of authority, and Levi hesitated a moment before speaking.

"So I'm here," he announced, and he saluted as the towering blond man turned around to face him. "Go ahead and lay it on me. How did I screw up this time?"

Erwin's level blue gaze was opaque as he held his eyes. "Lock the door behind you, please."

Levi frowned, but he did as he was told. "Must be serious this time."

"You could say that," agreed Erwin, "but it isn't likely about what you think it is. Come here."

Levi didn't budge. He was getting a strange vibe from the man and for once, he felt a thrill of intimidation.

"Levi, that is an order."

Feeling his mouth go suddenly dry, the corporal obeyed and he crossed the room. He stood before Erwin's desk at parade rest, bracing himself mentally for whatever shit was about to come down on his head. "It would help if you'd tell me what I did, sir."

Erwin walked around the desk to stand before him, and he spoke in a low, calm voice. "You did nothing."

_~What the fuck is he on about?~_

Aloud, Levi said: "Okay...then what was I _supposed_ to do that I didn't do?"

A hint of a smirk curved Erwin's lips. "Nothing. This isn't about disciplinary measures, per say. For once, you've been conducting yourself to satisfactory standards."

Levi visibly relaxed. "You scared the shit out of me, asshole."

"I see I spoke too soon," muttered the commander.

Levi cleared his throat and averted his eyes, unable to hold that unwavering blue gaze any longer. Those eyes were so intense, and he couldn't understand why their affixed stare had such an effect on him. "What is it you wanted to speak with me about? I don't think either of us have time for a guessing game."

"I understand that you and Mike Zacharius have been intimate," said Erwin. "He has informed me that aspect of your relationship is over with. Is this true?"

Levi's brows drew together before he could conceal his confusion and surprise. "What the hell? Is there some kind of rule against fucking other soldiers that nobody ever told me about?"

_~Damn you, Mike. Why did you have to open your mouth? Why couldn't you just stay mute about it like you usually are with everything else?~_

"There is no rule against it," assured Erwin. "Now answer my question."

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." Levi flushed with both anger and embarrassment. "We've screwed a few times and yes, we haven't done it for a while. I guess he's moved on. Now why are you asking me this, sir?" In fact, the last time he and Mike had sex was a couple of days after Levi got reprimanded for his behavior on the last expedition.

"Because I needed to be sure," answered the commander. "I wanted confirmation that my old friend wasn't telling me what he thought I wanted to hear—which brings me to my next question. Levi, do you feel any attraction to me?"

Levi's eyes widened slightly at the direct, calm question. "Wait...what?"

So far, Erwin had managed to provoke more facial expressions in him in the span of minutes than most people had seen in the entire time they'd known him. Erwin stepped closer and Levi detected the scent of his aftershave. His breath quickened slightly and he felt his heart pounding. Was this some kind of sick test Erwin had devised?

"It was a simple question," murmured the commander. He reached out to caress Levi's jaw with calloused fingers. "Are you attracted to me, Levi?"

 _~He's touching me. He's touching me like a_ lover _. What the hell am I supposed to say?~_

Levi's stomach was full of butterflies. He wasn't expecting a simple touch from the commander to evoke such a startling array of emotions in him. He hated the man sometimes, but he admired him beyond belief. He'd always thought Erwin Smith was above feelings of lust but his low, seductive tone, the look in his eyes and the caressing touch said differently.

"Levi?" prompted Erwin softly.

"I'm...trying to remember where the fuck I put my brain," muttered the corporal as an excuse. He felt like he'd fallen asleep without realizing it and was now in some bizarre dream. This couldn't really be happening.

"Just answer my question."

Levi parted his lips and a tingle went through him as Erwin brushed the pad of his thumb over the lower one. "Are you shitting me?"

Erwin smiled softly. "No, I'm not 'shitting you'...and that's a question, not an answer. Yes or no, Corporal Levi."

Levi reacted on impulse, conditioned by now to follow this man's orders and speak the truth to him. "Yes. Of course I think you're attractive. Who wouldn't? You've got soul-piercing eyes, you're built like a brick shithouse and your voice could melt steel. Damn, what the hell am I saying?"

He was mortified with himself and he took a step back. "Wait. I don't know why you're doing this, but if it's to humiliate me—"

Erwin stepped closer and he interrupted him. "I'm not trying to humiliate you, Levi. I'm trying to find out where I stand, and your answer more than pleases me." He smiled again. "Although I can't say anyone's ever described me quite as colorfully as you just have."

Levi imagined his face must be turning pink. That was even worse than his confusion. "I'm glad you find it so funny. I'm tempted to take a pistol to my head and end my misery."

"Don't ever say that," demanded Erwin, his smile fading. "Not even in jest."

"It was just a figure of speech," excused Levi. "I'm trying to make sense of this."

Erwin backed him up against the wall and he placed his hands on the surface of it on either side of Levi's head. He bent over a little and he held the smaller man's gaze with his own. "Then allow me to even the scales and make a confession of my own. I asked you this because I've wanted you from the moment I saw you, and it's become unbearable to me, over time. I couldn't keep watching you from a distance, coveting you and wishing I were Mike. I've fantasized about you. I can't take my eyes off of you when I look at you, and when you dress up in that cleaning outfit of yours it takes every ounce of my willpower not to hug you to pieces."

Levi was mesmerized by his poetic declaration—until Erwin said that last bit. "Have you _lost_ it? It's just a couple of scarves and some gloves!"

"But it looks adorable on you."

"You're crazy," sputtered Levi.

"If I am, it's because you've driven me to it." Erwin's eyes finally released their hold on Levi's to caress his body. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed my stares."

"I...assumed those were just...assessing," Levi felt like the room was getting warmer and he stumbled over his words with uncharacteristic awkwardness. "If I'd known you were eye-fucking me I might have...uh..."

"Might have what?" Pressed Erwin huskily.

_~Sucked you off 'till you screamed like my bitch. No, I'd better not say that.~_

"I don't know," murmured Levi.

He broke into a sweat. He couldn't handle this. Erwin was the only person alive that could shake his composure and if he allowed this, _he'd_ end up being the bitch. He didn't think he could stay quiet with Erwin the way he had with Mike. Yes, squad leader Zacharius was fun in the sack. He had a big dick and he always made Levi feel good, but the commander had an effect on him that he didn't dare admit. Levi never really entertained thoughts of getting with him because he'd been under the impression that Erwin was only into women. He blamed Mike for that misunderstanding, since the squad leader had told him Erwin was once in love with a woman who married someone else.

"Have you thought of kissing me, Levi?"

The corporal swallowed. "I might have, once or twice. Figured you were a lost cause."

"I see. Why would you think that?"

Erwin was so damned close...his lips were only inches away. Levi stared at them and he tried to think through the conflicting feelings of fear and excitement. "I didn't know you were into other men. Hell, I didn't even know you had a libido, to be honest."

Erwin smirked. "I'm not a machine, corporal. I'm a man, just like you. I have needs just like you. Now the only question remaining is this: do you want me? Speak honestly. If you respect me and yourself, don't give me a false answer or a half-truth. Your consent is paramount to how this conversation ends."

This was it. This was his chance to put an end to this before it even started. Erwin had given him an out, and he should take it. However, Levi couldn't look away from that searching blue gaze, and he couldn't lie to him now anymore than he could before.

"Yes, damn you. I want you."

He surprised himself and Erwin by reaching out and squeezing the bigger man's crotch boldly, and he spoke through his teeth. "I want this big, fat cock inside of me, all right? I want you to break me. I want to see if you can make me scream your name, you creepy blond giant."

For a moment, Levi thought he'd managed to shock his commander utterly senseless. Erwin had a blank look on his face and his mouth dropped open slightly. Then he spoke in a breathless, needy tone and he blew away any assumptions that Levi had scared him out of his plan.

"Shit, Levi."

Erwin crushed his mouth against the smaller man's and Levi felt a surge of thrilled satisfaction that he'd made him lose his composure enough to curse. Then the commander's tongue thrust into his mouth and he forgot any pride he was feeling, overwhelmed with desire for this sexy, normally ambiguous man. He had no idea that Erwin Smith was capable of this kind of passion. He felt Erwin's hands squeeze his ass and then he was being lifted up against the wall. Levi wrapped his legs around his commander's waist and he kissed him back with enthusiasm that probably would have shocked the shit out of Mike. He pushed his fingers through Erwin's shiny blond hair, inadvertently mussing it.

Erwin's tongue danced against his and he pressed Levi more firmly against the wall. His crotch bulged to impressive proportions under Levi's palm. The corporal stroked it and he sucked on his commander's tongue, breathing heavily through his nose. Wet smacking sounds filled his ears as Erwin pulled back, only to kiss him again. He didn't even care about how sloppy their kisses were getting. He loved every minute of it and he felt like he might soon pop the button on his trousers, he was getting so hard. It was everything he'd tried so hard not to imagine it would be. Erwin was forceful, passionate and a hell of a good kisser.

"Levi," groaned the commander, tearing his mouth away from his to kiss his throat. He shifted the smaller man and he rubbed against his fondling hand. "I think _you_ might be the one to break _me_."

"As long as someone gets broken," gasped Levi. "I don't give a shit."

_~That didn't even make any sense...~_

He didn't dwell on his own stupid words. Levi turned his head to give Erwin greater access to his neck and he panted softly as the bigger man's lips sucked on his skin. He didn't care if the commander yanked his pants off and bent him over his desk right now. His pulse was racing and both he and Erwin had a fine sheen of perspiration on their faces. Levi couldn't tell if it was just the late Spring heat or their lust that made them both sweat.

"Why...wait so long?" The question came out as a breathy moan that surprised Levi. Damn, he wasn't likely to hold his composure for long with this man at all.

Then Erwin began to lower him back down to the floor. Levi protested fiercely, catching his mouth in a punishing kiss and even biting Erwin's lower lip in warning. The commander winced, but he chuckled and he peeled Levi off of him insistently.

"Patience, corporal," husked Erwin. "I won't be able to stop if this keeps up for much longer."

"Then don't," gasped Levi. "And you didn't answer my question, idiot."

"Such endearing words," answered the taller man dryly. "To answer your question; you despised me in the beginning. Even after you let go of your rage and came to trust and respect me, I couldn't be certain you weren't still clinging to resentment of me. You've come to obey my orders—nearly without question—and I could not bear the thought of you coming to me out of a sense of duty, rather than desire. You've even admitted to me that you do still resent me. Can you understand my hesitation, Levi?"

Levi sighed. "I suppose that makes sense...but now you know where you stand, right? Where were we?" He rose up on his tip-toes to kiss Erwin's clavicle and he ran his hands over his broad shoulders. He was on fire now, filled with passion he'd thought long dead. Fuck it. If Erwin could make him scream in bed, it just meant that it was meant to be.

"Not now," whispered Erwin. He nuzzled the crown of Levi's head. "People pass by my office all the time and we're fortunate nobody has come knocking to speak with me. As quiet as you might be when intimate, I'm not so certain I can contain myself enough to be the same."

Levi frowned up at him. "How do _you_ know how quiet I am?"

It then dawned on him and he cursed under his breath. "Mike. That fucking loudmouth!"

—Which was an ironic statement, considering that Mike generally only spoke when necessary or when fucking.

"Levi, don't be angry with Mike," soothed Erwin. "I asked him because of my interest in you. He didn't simply volunteer the information."

Levi dropped his hands. "So you're telling me that you asked Mike how I was in the sack before approaching me?"

"Not exactly," said Erwin evasively. "Well, I suppose I did. It was foolish of me, but I knew something was happening between the two of you and I think that I wanted to live vicariously through him for a moment. As I said before, Levi: I've been thinking of you all the time. It wasn't until he assured me that the two of you aren't committed to one another that I found the courage to approach you. The conversation simply happened, and I have no regrets for it."

Levi narrowed his eyes on him. "You really _are_ a creepy bastard."

Erwin smirked. "Does that make you want me less?"

Levi glanced down at his own crotch meaningfully. "I think the obnoxious bulge in my pants you've directly caused says otherwise, sir."

Erwin chuckled, his bright gaze following Levi's to said area. "I would apologize for that if I felt remotely sorry for it."

"...Bastard."

Erwin cupped Levi's face and he bent down to kiss him lingeringly. "Mmm...I could kiss these lips all day long."

"So what's stopping you?" Levi clenched his jaw in agitation. He was throbbing in his pants, practically desperate to finish what they'd started. The promising bulge he'd felt up in the taller man's pants told him that Erwin was of a size with Mike, and that coupled with his powerful desire for the commander told him he was going to enjoy the hell out of being fucked by him. He wondered if Erwin was disinclined to switching roles, too.

"I told you already," answered Erwin patiently. "Come to my personal quarters tonight, Levi. Let me do this properly."

"If I wanted 'proper' I'd go after some fancy nobleman," countered Levi with a huff of irritation. He crossed his arms over his chest and he gave Erwin a sullen glare. "You've gotten me fired up and now you're cock-blocking me. Sadist."

"I'm not trying to torture you," protested Erwin with a smile, "and believe me, I'm suffering as much discomfort right now as you are. I called you in here for confirmation and now that I have it...well, I might just do as you suggested a few days ago and have a nip to calm myself until this day is finished."

"You're going to break a rule?" Levi smirked. " _You_? This I've got to see."

Erwin walked over to his desk. "I'll prove it." He opened up one of the drawers and he retrieved the flask that had been given to him by none other than Dot Pixis himself for his birthday last year. He held it up and he shook it. "Care for some, Corporal?"

"I don't believe it," blurted Levi. He nearly smiled. "You're really going to drink on the clock?"

Erwin considered the flask and he shifted a little—demonstrating the discomfort of his swollen groin. "It's either have a nip or take a cold shower, at this point."

Levi approached and he watched as the commander unscrewed the cap and had a drink from the flask. "I'll be damned."

Erwin shivered a little as the liquor burned down his throat. He offered the flask to Levi and the corporal hesitated. Ordinarily Levi would never _dream_ of drinking from the same container as someone else, but considering he and Erwin had just exchanged plenty of saliva while kissing, he shrugged it off.

"What the hell." He took the flask from his superior and he took a hefty swallow. He coughed and his eyes watered as he handed it back. "Ack...why do you _like_ this?"

"You aren't supposed to chug it," remonstrated Erwin with amusement as he took it back. He had another drink and he capped it again. "Why do you like your tea so much?"

"Because it's...tea." Levi felt the answer was lame even as he said it. He was still dazed by the whole turn of events and his lips were swollen from Erwin's passionate kisses. Damn, he was horny. It figured that the one person on earth that could turn his fucking world upside-down with a kiss was now refusing to go any further.

"So...tonight?" Levi tried not to sound so hopeful as he gave Erwin a covert glance.

The commander's expression softened as his eyes slowly caressed Levi from head to toe. He nodded. "Yes. Tonight. I'm afraid I can't wait for longer than that to explore this further."

Levi drew a breath and it shivered in his lungs with anticipation. He didn't quite know how to handle the intensity of his want for this man. "You scare me a bit," he admitted softly.

Erwin frowned as he replaced his flask in his drawer. "Truly? How so? I can't imagine you frightened of much of anything."

Levi suffered another moment of embarrassment. "It's nothing. Forget I said it."

Erwin circled around the desk and he embraced the smaller man before Levi could pull away. "Tell me."

Levi sighed. "Shit. You just had to pull the 'commander card', didn't you?"

"If that's what it takes to get you to open up to me, then that's what I'll do." Erwin lowered his mouth to Levi's forehead to plant a kiss on it. "Talk to me."

"I...don't know how," admitted Levi.

"Just speak your thoughts," encouraged Erwin. "You started to a moment ago. I want to know."

Levi looked off to the side. "I'm scared of my feelings for you."

Erwin went still for a moment, and then he squeezed him gently. "Levi," he sighed. "My Levi. What if I told you I'm equally frightened of my feelings for you? Would that make you feel more secure?"

"Perhaps a little," managed Levi. It was hard to talk when he was smushed up against Erwin's broad, muscular chest. He wanted to bite the buttons off his shirt. He hesitantly hugged the taller man back, unused to such simple acts of affection. "Erwin...why do you like me?"

He heard the low rumble of a chuckle in the commander's chest and he found it to his liking.

"Because you're honest. You are also one of the most determined, skilled soldiers I've ever recruited and as gruff as you try to appear, you demonstrate genuine care for the survival of your companions. I know why you are so reckless, Levi. You would put yourself in harm's way before any of your fellow soldiers. I've seen you collecting the badges of your fallen brethren. I know that you keep them when we're able to return their bodies to their families. Not to mention, you're breathtakingly attractive to me. Your ass is mesmerizing."

Levi snorted. "You ruined it again, idiot. You were on a roll and then you had to flake out."

Erwin favored him with a low chuckle of amusement. "My apologies. It seems you bring it out in me.."

Levi sighed. "I never knew you were so damned corny."

"I'm hilarious," protested Erwin. "Just ask Mike."

"Mike's got a fucked up sense of humor just like you," countered Levi. "No wonder the two of you are best friends."

Erwin chuckled again and he planted another kiss on Levi's head. "Just so long as you don't find me too 'creepy' to be with, Levi."

The corporal sighed. Truthfully he didn't really find Erwin creepy at all. It was just a word he used for him when the man got him too flustered...and when he made his heart beat too fast. "You're going to drive me crazy," he predicted softly, draping his arms around Erwin's shoulders.

"Then I look forward to the journey," promised Erwin just as softly. He gave Levi another affectionate squeeze. "Dismissed, Corporal. If you remain here longer, I might forget myself."

"Tch...chicken."

Erwin smiled as Levi pulled away from him, saluted and left his office.

* * *

-To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

He was nervous. He was actually fucking _nervous_. Levi had never been so uncertain of himself with a lover or potential lover before, but this was Erwin Smith he was about to fuck. His superior. His commander. The man that roped him into the Survey Corps, practically kicking and screaming the whole while. Levi wondered if he was making an enormous mistake, even as he approached Erwin's chamber door. He hesitated as he raised a fist to knock, and he swallowed.

_~What the hell am I so afraid of? He wants me. I want him. It's simple.~_

Ah, but was it really so simple? He'd built the man up in his mind so much…had come to admire him almost to the point of worship. He'd seen Erwin in the field, heard his commanding voice, followed his instructions and trusted him beyond all reason. Giving himself to such a man could spell potential disaster for him. This was the last frontier and Levi knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that if he let Erwin take him, he would lose himself entirely. What little remained of his freedom would be willingly relinquished, and he would belong to Erwin Smith completely.

"Shit," muttered Levi, lowering his hand. His heart was pounding and his mouth was dry. He was scared out of his wits. He started to turn and retreat, quickly losing his nerve as the dawning realization of what he was about to give up flared through him.

As misfortune had it, Erwin opened the door at that exact moment. "Levi?"

The corporal froze in mid-step, and he slowly turned around to face his superior. Levi swallowed again, sizing that tall, blond form up with narrowed gray eyes. Erwin was wearing a two-piece set of white pajamas, supple and soft looking. The top was open partway in a V, exposing part of the commander's muscular chest. Levi suddenly felt underdressed in his plain black sleep pants. "I…"

Erwin glanced around, and then he stepped closer to him. "You were leaving?"

His voice was gentle and somehow knowing. Levi gritted his teeth. How did this bastard see right through him so well? He gave a nod, and he heaved a sigh.

"I called you 'chicken' earlier today," he muttered, "but as it turns out, I'm the one that's the chickenshit."

Erwin's heavy brows pinched briefly, and he pushed his chamber door open further, gesturing invitingly. "Please join me, Levi. I swear to you now that nothing will happen between us without your expressed consent. Please, don't go."

Unused to hearing the man plead, Levi hesitated. His gaze flicked from the open door to the commander's handsome, earnest face. He took a wary step forward, the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck lifting like a startled cat's.

"I don't know what the hell to do," admitted Levi softly. He paused again, directly at Erwin's side. He peered into the man's private quarters and his lips thinned as he struggled inwardly. The commander's chambers were immaculate, with a four-poster king-sized bed of oak, a writing desk and a fireplace against the back wall. Levi could see a couple of picture frames on the wall, and he recognized Erwin amongst the faces of the squad in one of them. It must have been his training squad. Mike was standing right beside him.

"Levi," murmured the commander, "you don't have to do anything. Even if you just sit and talk with me for a while, it will be enough."

Levi jerked his attention away from the picture on the wall, and he looked up at Erwin searchingly. He'd come here with the intent of fucking the man blind. Now he was so damned spooked he felt like he might jump to the ceiling if Erwin so much as laid a hand on him.

"Tell me again why you like me?"

Erwin smiled warmly at him, the corners of his vivid eyes crinkling slightly with the patient expression. He reached out to caress Levi's face with calloused, gentle fingertips. "Because you are the man that's going to keep me honest, corporal, and I'm hopelessly attracted to you. How many times must I explain it?"

Levi nodded. "Apparently at least once more. Okay…I'll join you."

* * *

Erwin was very conscious of Levi's skittish behavior as he closed and locked the door behind them. Afraid of scaring him off, the commander practiced every charismatic technique he had at his disposal. He made a sweeping gesture at the armchairs near the fireplace, and he kept his tone comforting and soft. "Please, feel free to have a seat with me. Would you care for a drink, Levi?"

"Hell yes," came the tense response.

Erwin wanted to hug him. This was the first time he'd ever seen Levi appear intimidated, and he thought he detected a tremble in that small, powerful body as the corporal crossed the room and sat down in the right armchair. Wasting no time, Erwin went to his liquor cabinet and he retrieved a couple of glasses.

"Which would you prefer? I have brandy, whisky, rum and vodka. Oh, I also have a nice bottle of red if you would rather partake in wine."

"Er…whiskey would be fine," answered Levi uncertainly…probably choosing it at random.

Taking pity on him even as he wondered why the spirited man was suddenly so nervous, Erwin took out the bottle of whiskey and filled both glasses. "I have no ice, unfortunately. Will that be okay, Levi?"

"Fine." Levi was staring at the empty fireplace intently, as if it held answers to some riddle he was trying to work out.

 _~What's going through that brilliant little head of yours?~_ Erwin wondered as he carried the drinks over to his guest. _~Why are you suddenly so jumpy? Surely I couldn't have done something between this morning and now to give you a change of heart?~_

But then he remembered Levi confessing to him that he was afraid of his own feelings for him. Erwin firmed his resolve. Taming a wild creature like Levi took patience. A firm hand wasn't enough; he needed to prove himself worthy of this fey, black-haired man. He needed to show Levi that he would devote himself to him, give of himself entirely. Such was the very foundation of the sort of trust he hoped to establish between them. He intended to belong to Levi as much as he wanted Levi to belong to him. It would be a challenge, he knew, because instilling a better sense of discipline within the man was part of his goal. He was still trying to work out how he was going to teach Levi such discipline without causing resentment or losing his trust.

"What's that look for?" demanded Levi when he glanced up and accepted the offered beverage. "Your eyes are poking holes through me, Smith."

Erwin smirked. "Deep thoughts." He sat down in the armchair adjacent to Levi's, and he crossed his legs as he took a sip of his liquor. "So tell me, why were you so ready to flee when you seemed so damned eager before?"

Levi coughed on his drink, swallowing a bit too much of it at once. "I wasn't 'fleeing'."

"Oh?" Erwin took another sip, keeping his voice low and cajoling. "Strange, because that's precisely what it looked like from where I was standing."

Levi stared at him for a moment, and then he bit his lip and looked at the fireplace again. "Told you already. You scare me."

Erwin's gaze softened on him. "You needn't be afraid of me, Levi. My feelings for you are just as powerful, and you have my word that I would never purposely hurt you."

Levi swirled the amber liquid around in his glass, peering down at it thoughtfully. "Maybe that's not something you can help, though. Whether you mean to or not, you've got…power over me. I started thinking on that when I went to knock on your door." He met Erwin's gaze again, and his pouty lips drew into a little frown. "If I let you in any further, I'm screwed. There won't be anything left of me. I guess you're not wrong after all. I was fucking fleeing."

Erwin's heart skipped a beat. To hear Levi basically proclaim that he was at risk of falling in love with him made him feel dizzy. How had his feelings for this angry young man become so strong? He wasn't even sure when it had happened, and he now realized that he'd been feeling terribly envious of Mike for his sexual relationship with Levi.

Leaning forward slowly, Erwin reached out with his free hand and he settled it gently on the corporal's knee. "I will not take your loyalty or consent for granted, Levi. If you truly aren't willing to take this further, you are free to leave at any time. I'd much rather you give it a chance, however." He smirked ruefully, and he lowered his eyes. "I've thought of nothing else besides you all day long, so believe me when I say you aren't the only one that stands to lose himself. I need you to understand this, though: I fully intend to mold you into the soldier I know you can be. That goal will remain in place, whether I must do it as your lover or as your commander."

Levi visibly swallowed, his narrow gaze flicking to the hand resting on his knee. "Is that a fact, sir?"

Erwin nodded, and he brought his glass to his lips for another swallow. "It is. Your potential is unmatched, and while I would love to teach you the discipline you need while bedding you, I'll accept having to do it platonically, if I must. Just ask yourself this, Levi: if you walk out that door this evening, will it be a decision you make without regret?"

"Tch, I've been asking myself the same thing but in reverse," sighed Levi. "If I stay and we get it on, am I setting myself up for misery? I don't know how to handle you."

"Well, there's only one way to find that out, isn't there?" reasoned Erwin patiently. "I meant what I said though, Levi. Nothing that goes on in these quarters is out of your control. What control you give me is yours to decide. You need only speak up once to me, and I will respect your boundaries."

Levi regarded him thoughtfully, sipping his drink. He hissed a little at the burn as he swallowed, and he tilted his head. "Kiss me."

The commander wasn't about to turn down that demand. He immediately set his drink aside on the side table, and he got out of the chair to kneel before his companion. He cupped the back of Levi's head and he drew his lips to his own, pressing their mouths together firmly. He heard the glass tumble out of Levi's hand and fall to the floor, rolling away. He didn't care about the spilled liquor or possible chips or cracks in the glass. Levi's lips parted and Erwin stroked his tongue over them, before delving in. A low moan sounded in Levi's throat as he caressed the invading tongue with his own, and his slender fingers combed through Erwin's hair.

Erwin found it difficult to breathe, suddenly. It was that same feeling he'd had when they'd started making out in his office. He felt blood rush to his groin, swelling it quickly. He touched the right side of Levi's face, lightly caressing that almost delicate jaw as he tilted his head and tickled the roof of the corporal's mouth with his tongue. Levi's fingers curled in his hair, clutching it as if to keep Erwin from pulling away.

It was fast getting out of control. Levi rose from his seat, and Erwin rose with him. Still having to hunch a bit due to their size difference, the commander did not allow the kiss to break. He put his arms around Levi and held him close, reveling in the feel of that small, hard frame pressed up against his again. It was difficult for Erwin to remember that he didn't invite Levi into his chambers to have sex right away. He groaned, lifting the smaller man off his feet to carry him to his bed. Levi started pawing at the commander's pajamas as Erwin lowered him to the mattress, and the blond reluctantly caught his hands and pulled them away.

"Nnnh," mumbled Levi in protest, stubbornly trying to resume.

"No, Levi." Erwin spoke softly, yet in a stern voice as he caught the smaller man's wrists and pinned them over his head. He eased his weight down on top of the corporal and he stared into his eyes, putting all his authority behind his gaze. "Tonight, we have boundaries. I need to explore you a bit before we go further."

Levi's breath quickened and his face darkened with a flush. He narrowed his piercing eyes on Erwin and he almost looked like he was sulking. "Thought you said we were gonna go for it tonight."

Erwin smiled, still holding the man's wrists down with big, strong hands. So small…Erwin crossed those pale wrists together over his companion's head, and he was easily able to grip them both together securely with only one hand. Not that he believed for a moment that Levi couldn't break his hold if he really wanted to. Every muscle in the corporal's body was honed and trained, in synch with each other to perform deadly moves both in and out of ODM gear.

"I said that I want to begin exploring this further tonight," corrected Erwin gently. "I prefer to get to know your body, before I take it to the final level."

"Cock tease," gasped Levi as the blond lowered his head to nuzzle his ear, breathing in the scent of him. He squirmed, but he didn't try to break Erwin's hold on him or buck him off. "Y-you made it sound like you were gonna fuck me."

"Have no doubt; I intend to," assured Erwin huskily. He kissed Levi's ear, then the spot beneath it on his neck. He smiled when he felt a shiver race through Levi's tight body. Frankly, he appreciated the fact that the man had come to him bare-chested. Beneath that smooth, fair, harness-marked skin, Levi's muscles rippled athletically.

"You do have a beautiful body, from what I've seen," complimented Erwin as he reared back a little to take in the strong pecs, the tight abs and the attractive V starting where his hips met his pelvis. The rest was hidden beneath the pajama pants, but Erwin could feel Levi's groin going hard against his thigh.

"Glad you like it," huffed the corporal. "So why don't you just skip all the plotting and do me?"

"Ah, but that would be purely selfish of me." Erwin held his wrists a little tighter, and he scooted down a bit so that he could lave at the other man's right nipple with his tongue. He heard Levi gasp and he felt him strain beneath him. "Not to mention sloppy, and it wouldn't be conducive to my plan."

"You always have to have a fucking play laid out for everything?" gasped Levi, his fingers curling into fists. "Even fucking?"

Erwin paused in teasing those pink, hard little nipples and he looked up to meet his corporal's eyes again. "I've already told you my intentions, Levi. I believe I made it clear. Are you going to break free of my hold and deny me this? I think you'll find my methods of teaching discipline much more enjoyable in bed than you will in the training field, but again, it's your decision."

Levi's jaw clenched, but his eyes remained hooded and his expression was neutral, other than the little pinch of frustration between his brows. "Maybe I'd rather take lessons in pain than be sexually frustrated…sir."

Erwin chuckled. "Having come to know you this far, I don't doubt that. I don't feel that pain and humiliation are quite enough for you though, corporal." He slid his free hand down those tense abs, lifting up a bit so that he could gently cup his palm between Levi's legs. He began to rub the swell of his cock through them in a slow, up and down motion. Levi bit his lip and a soft, despairing sound of need arose in his throat, barely audible.

"You need to learn to let go," husked Erwin, "and be willing to relinquish control without bitterness. If that isn't something you think you can do, then break free of my hold on you now. I won't stop you from leaving. We can carry on with other methods to train you. I would much rather prefer this be a part of it, though. I would like to discover if we can be lovers."

Erwin met his eyes again, holding the flashing, predatory gray stare. "Is this something you think you can do? Will you put a stop to this and leave these chambers?"

"Shit," groaned Levi, his back arching slightly. "You big blond bastard." His voice was shaking, and he clenched his teeth.

"I can accept your swearing," informed Erwin gravely. "Your insubordination is another matter. What's it going to be, Levi?" He kept fondling his package as he stared into his eyes, awaiting his decision with baited breath.

_~Please don't choose to leave.~_

He wondered if Levi had read his inner thoughts in his gaze, for the younger man's straining relaxed, and his pouty lips parted to exhale slowly. Levi drew another breath, and he rolled his hips gently, pushing his swell against Erwin's hand in a silent act of consent. He didn't speak, but the way those dark brows furrowed a bit demonstrated to Erwin the silent struggle within him. Another soft little hum of pleasure vibrated in Levi's throat, and he tilted his head back to bear his throat.

Heart thumping frantically at the show of submission, Erwin had his answer. He resumed his exploratory touching and kissing, taking his time mapping out each sensitive area on Levi's body from the top of his head to his hips and groin. There would be no nudity tonight, and no reciprocal touching from Levi. One step at a time.

* * *

Levi shuddered and gasped beneath the assault of teasing sensations as he lay in Erwin's bed. Between the man's erotic kisses and exploratory touching of his body, the corporal was pushed to the very edge. At one point, to his mortification, he actually begged Erwin to just yank his pants down and stick it in. The commander would not relent, however. He took his time with it, mapping out every inch of Levi's body without so much as removing a single stitch of clothing.

Finally after around an hour of this sweet torture, Erwin looked down at him in a way that made Levi think he was finally going to stop this nonsense and give them both what they wanted. Instead, he released the corporal's wrists, and he slowly sat up.

"I'm afraid that must be all for tonight, Levi. Even I have my limitations, and I can go no further."

Still lying with his wrists crossed over his head in the position Erwin had held them in, Levi was breathing raggedly. The crotch of his pajama pants protruded obnoxiously and his body was screaming to be claimed by this man.

"So what? You kicking me out now?" Levi tried to keep his voice even as he asked the question, but his jaw was clenched and he gripped the pillows just to resist the temptation to punch Erwin for his arrogance.

"I prefer to think of it as wishing you goodnight," murmured Erwin gently. He kissed Levi softly, and then he winced when the corporal bit his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. "Levi!"

"Serves you right," huffed Levi. He sat up, crossed his arms over his bare chest and practically sulked. "Getting me all worked up and then telling me to fuck off out of your room. Is this some kind of game for you, Smith?"

"Absolutely not." Erwin reached out slowly to stroke Levi's hair. "I could be utterly selfish and keep going, but I don't want to do that. This is very…important to me." He smirked ruefully and he lowered his riveting blue gaze.

"Why?" Levi demanded. "Why is it so important to you that I bend so damned completely? Why not just go for it and get it out of our systems?"

"Funny, you were ready to retreat before you even came in here," Erwin pointed out. "Now you're proposing that we rush this. Your ambiguity with me only convinces me more that I need to have patience with you."

Erwin started to smile about something, and Levi scowled at him. "Do you think this is funny?"

"Of course not. I was thinking of something else."

Levi's eyes widened. "You sick bastard. You had me pinned down and writhing on your bed, practically begging for your cock, and now you're thinking of something else already?"

"Levi, wait…"

The corporal paused on his way to the door, and he turned halfway to look over his shoulder at Erwin with narrowed eyes. "Is that an order…sir?"

Seeing that the man was now seething, Erwin hesitated. He sighed. "No. I misspoke and you're clearly too agitated to be reasoned with, right now. I'll give you some space for a day or two before exploring this further."

"Tch. Goodnight."

Erwin winced when Levi left and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

The next day Erwin was mired in paperwork concerning the scouting legion's budget. He was distracted, though. He couldn't stop thinking of the night before, and the eager reactions he'd gotten from Levi. That of course led to the reminder of his blunder at the end of the night, when he'd tried to cool Levi's anger over his smile by telling him it wasn't related to their makeout session. That was clearly a mistake on his part, but he wasn't about to confess to him that he was thinking of Mike's statement that Levi was very quiet and reserved in bed.

 _~He's neither quiet nor reserved,~_ thought Erwin, _~at least, not with me.~_

Seeing as Mike was his friend, he planned to keep that tidbit to himself. He doubted Levi's alleged muteness was due to a lack of attentiveness on Mike's part, if he went by the noises he'd overheard on other occasions when he'd passed by a room the taller blond was sharing with other bed partners.

~No, it's Levi. It's me. He reacts differently with me and I with him, because the chemistry between us is so powerful. I should stop feeling so damned smug, though. It's quite ungracious of me. After all, Mike and I aren't competing for Levi's affections.~

He thought of another time in his life when he _had_ competed with a friend for the attention of someone they both had an interest in; a lovely bar waitress. To this day, Erwin was confident that he could have won her if he hadn't chosen his career over love, but she seemed happy with Nile and so that was that.

He frowned, his mind drifting back to Levi again. He could develop feelings for that man…stronger feelings than sympathy, admiration and of course lust. He knew this, even as he plotted out his course of action to move further into this new and exciting change in their relationship. He was a man with needs after all, and he'd had dalliances with both men and women…but only Marie and Levi had ever made his heart pound this way.

His office door swung open without warning, and Erwin was so absorbed in his thoughts that it startled him enough to knock his pen off the desk and swear. Mike raised his eyebrows at him, his chiseled features mildly surprised.

"Hmph. Taking cursing lessons from Levi? That one would have done him proud."

Erwin bent over to collect his pen, and he straightened back up in his chair with a sigh. He combed his fingers through his golden-blond hair, mussing its perfectly groomed style slightly. "Pardon my language. I'm a bit distracted today. Please, close the door behind you."

Mike obliged him, and he crossed the room to stand before the commander's desk. "Distracted, huh? Speaking of Levi, what the hell did you do to him?"

"I beg your pardon?" Erwin kept his expression politely curious as he looked up at his co-commander.

"He's practically spitting nails," informed Mike. "Something happen between you two recently?"

Erwin chuckled softly. "Stop sniffing like a hound trying to pick up a scent. If you must know, I invited him to my room last evening to test the waters."

"Oh? And how did that go? Not well I'd guess, judging by Levi's mood today."

"How do you know he's in such a state due to me?" pressed Erwin with a small smirk. "You know as well as I do that there are numerous things that could foul Levi's mood."

Mike helped himself to the chair on the other side of Erwin's desk, turning it around and straddling it with his big frame. "Yeah, well most of those things don't come with sexual frustration. Besides, when I asked him what was eating him this time, he said, and I quote: 'fucking Erwin'."

The commander looked blankly down at his paperwork. So, Levi was still stewing over his refusal to go any further, and his verbal misstep. "I see."

"So what happened?" Mike folded his arms over the back of the chair, watching him thoughtfully. "I've never known you to stumble much when it came to seduction, Erwin. No performance issues, I hope."

"You really are invested in this," observed Erwin. "May I ask why?"

Mike shrugged broad shoulders. "I just figured if he isn't getting it from you by now, maybe I ought to—"

"We had an agreement," Erwin said, cutting him off.

Mike suddenly smirked at him. "You should see your face right now, chief. I just cracked your mask."

The commander's lips thinned briefly, and he sighed again.

"Hey, it's me," reminded Mike. "Maybe I can help you out if you tell me what happened. I've learned a few things about dealing with Levi that you might not have figured out, yet."

"I doubt that you've learned to deal with him any better than most others," murmured Erwin, "but I'll tell you. I had an unfortunate social moment with him last night when we were getting better…acquainted."

Mike gestured with his hands, silently urging him to continue.

"I told him that I was thinking of something else," admitted Erwin after a moment's hesitation.

Mike straightened up in his seat a little, like a dog that heard an interesting noise. "While you were fucking Levi?"

"No, afterwards. It didn't go further than kissing and groping. I'm trying to ease him into it."

Mike sighed. "Damn, Erwin. Wrong thing to say, even if you didn't do it while you were fooling around with him."

"Clearly," muttered Erwin dryly.

Mike met his eyes again. "You've been wanting him for a good while, so just what in the hell _were_ you thinking about besides Levi? You had him in your bed. You could have taken him. I'm having trouble figuring this out. All this time panting after him and your mind drifted?"

Erwin tread more carefully. Mike was fishing deep. He wasn't generally the sort to stick his nose in others' love lives, but this was an unusual situation. "My mind didn't drift. I was actually telling a lie when I said that to him. I _was_ thinking of Levi, but then I began to smile and he seemed to take offense at that, thinking I was amused at his expense. I concede that telling him I was thinking of something else was a bit short-sighted of me. So tell me, Mike, what would you have done?"

"Hmph, well for starters, I wouldn't have held back." Mike chuckled.

"That's where you and I differ in this matter," said Erwin evenly. When Mike gave him an ironic look, Erwin cleared his throat. "I said in _this_ matter, Mike. I never claimed to be virtuous with every romantic interest I've ever had."

Mike stood up. "Well, you can't just leave him to stew in it. That doesn't work well with Levi. The more you leave him be, the madder he's going to get."

"Hmm." Erwin doubted the wisdom in that, but he wasn't going to get into a debate over it. He stood up too and he stretched. "I could use some exercise. I stay cooped up in this office too much and I'm beginning to feel out of shape. Care to join me in a jog?"

Mike shrugged. "Sure. You could probably stand to release some pent-up frustration too."

* * *

As they jogged around the training grounds, they passed by Levi and Erwin received the dirtiest glare from Levi that he'd gotten since he'd first roped him into recruitment. The corporal had just finished up the obstacle course—probably in record time as usual—and he was wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel handed to him by one of the rookie recruits. He paused his action to stare at Erwin as the commander jogged past with Mike, his bare, toned shoulder and arms glistening with perspiration in the warm morning sun. Despite the naked disdain in those hooded gray eyes, Erwin couldn't help but admire how Levi's white singlet top molded to his upper body, slightly damp around the collar. The garment dipped just low enough in the front to show off Levi's clavicle and the very top of his pec muscles.

_~That powerful little body of his…~_

That death glare of his remained on Erwin as he went by, and he couldn't take his eyes off Levi until he would have had to turn around and jog backwards to keep looking at him.

"Watch where you're going, Erwin," muttered Mike in warning when Erwin started drifting off the running track.

Erwin tore his eyes forward again, and he righted his trajectory. "He really _is_ frustrated," he noted, almost beneath his breath.

"Told you." Mike smirked, speeding up his long strides to match Erwin's when the other blond's own frustration prompted him to jog faster. "You are too. Why not do yourself a favor and finish what you started with him as soon as possible?"

"I think if I propositioned him with the idea right now, he'd tear my balls off," observed Erwin ruefully, smirking.

"Hmph. You sure about that?" Mike glanced at him sidelong, and they followed the track curve around to the next stretch.

"You saw that glare."

"Doesn't mean he'd assault you…except maybe sexually. My nose doesn't lie, Commander. I don't know what you did to get him so stirred up, but he's like an animal in rut. Have to say I'm a little jealous of your success."

"Oh?" Erwin fought back another smirk, reminding himself once more not to be smug. "Perhaps the corporal simply has a bigger weakness for authority than he lets on. After all, you and I are at the top of the command chain for this military unit now, and Levi hasn't demonstrated more than a token respect for any of his other superiors."

"Yet you seem to be the only one of the two of us that's managed to make him so horny." Mike smirked sidelong at him. "You don't have to spare my feelings. I knew he had a thing for you even when we were still fucking."

Erwin's thick brows briefly pinched. "Yet you never informed me of this, despite claiming to have detected my interest in him before I ever confided it to you."

Mike's shoulders pumped with his arm motions, and he shrugged them a bit. "I figured you were too damned dignified to act on it. I was right, up until recently."

Erwin made a faintly annoyed sound in his throat. "Well, I've acted on it, and it seems my methods aren't as solid as I'd hoped."

Mike looked at him thoughtfully, but he said nothing.

* * *

 _~Smith can be so thick-headed,~_ thought Mike a while later after he and Erwin parted ways to get back to their daily duties.

He mopped off his sweat with a wet cloth and had a drink of water from the canteen at his belt. He reached for his singlet and he pulled it back on, and then he headed for the stables to give his horse some feed. He wasn't terribly surprised to find Levi there, and he paused to watch as the black-haired corporal stroked the neck of his black steed. Mike watched Levi's hands run over the beast's powerful muscles, and he had a moment of sensual nostalgia. Maybe if things didn't work out between Erwin and Levi, Mike could try to initiate something with him again.

Telling himself to get his head back on straight, Mike approached as Levi glanced up at him. The corporal's lips were drawn into that perpetual pout of his; nothing new, save for the quiet flash of desperation in his pale gaze that gave away his disquiet.

Mike kept coming closer, and he turned around and leaned his back against the door of one of the nearby stalls. He considered what he wanted to say when Levi kept staring at him. "Want to talk about it?"

Levi returned his attention to his horse, grabbing the brush off the feed barrel to care for the animal's mane, coat and tail. "Tch."

Mike smirked. " _'Tch'_ ," he repeated. "Is that all you can manage?"

"Fuck you."

The squad commander gazed at him levelly. "That an invitation?"

Levi looked up at him, meeting his eyes narrowly. "Hmm. Maybe it is."

Mike's eyebrows rose a bit. "I won't lie, I'm tempted. I'm not the one you want, though."

"How the hell do you know what I want?" Levi demanded. He patted his horse, and then he dropped his arms to the side as the taller man stepped away from the surface he was leaning against and came closer.

Mike peered into those fathomless gray eyes. There were layers of this man that he doubted even Smith could peel away, but he knew how determined Erwin could be once he had a goal in his sites. "You're the commander's now. It would just be a revenge fuck if I took you up on it. Might ease some of your tension, but it's not what you really want."

"I'm not Smith's property," stated Levi flatly.

Mike huffed a little. "Didn't say you were. You're still his." He stepped a little closer, knowing better than to look away. Levi didn't have much respect for people that couldn't hold his steely gaze. "Tell me I'm wrong, corporal."

"He…didn't fuck me," Levi finally said. This time it was he who looked away, and he bit that pouty lower lip with frustration. "Wanted him to, but he didn't."

Mike released the breath he'd been holding. Damn, it was hard to get this guy to open up. "Maybe you should have taken the initiative, then."

"I tried." Levi shrugged, and he slumped against the gate to his horse's stall. He leaned his head back and he closed his eyes as the warm breeze stirred his shiny black hair. "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, letting myself get dragged into something with that guy. Might as well tighten my shackles myself."

"You're looking at it wrong." Mike leaned back again, and he wiped the new sweat that had formed on his brow. "Erwin wouldn't be taking it slow if he didn't have a serious interest in you. That's how he works."

"Why are you telling me this?" Levi turned his head and he looked up at him searchingly. "Oh, I see. He's your best friend. You want to make sure he gets what he wants."

Mike shook his head. "He'll get it whether I help him or not. It's you I'm trying to help, Levi."

"So what are you saying, shit-face? I've got a say in it too."

"Sure you do, and you've already decided." Mike chuckled a little. "Otherwise you wouldn't be so frustrated."

"Easy for _you_ to say." Levi scowled. "I'm sure you've been laid more than once since the last time we fucked."

Mike shrugged, not denying it. "You telling me you couldn't have scratched the itch yourself? You've got plenty of admirers, Levi. Man or woman, there are enough opportunities for you in our ranks. So why do you think you haven't taken any of 'em?"

"I'm not talking to you about this anymore," snapped Levi tonelessly. He pushed away from the stable gate, and he walked away. "I liked you better when you kept your mouth shut and didn't offer your opinions."

Mike didn't try to stop him. He watched as Levi walked away, and he hoped that whatever Erwin had planned would work out for the both of them. He hoped his friend wouldn't leave the corporal hanging for so long that he lost his chance.

* * *

"What is the meaning of freedom?"

It was the next day, and Erwin circled around Levi slowly in the officer's sparring room. He'd locked the door after summoning Levi to it, and then he began this meaningless speech of his while the corporal stood at parade rest, keeping his eyes forward.

"I think it's obvious, sir," answered the smaller man in his toneless, low voice.

"Then please enlighten me."

Erwin's chest came into view before Levi's eyes, and he was tempted to tilt his head back and meet his gaze. He didn't, though. He kept his gaze forward. This was so fucking stupid, and Erwin's musky, masculine scent was starting to turn Levi on. At least the bastard was in uniform and not bare-chested.

"Freedom is being able to go wherever the hell you want," Levi answered, "and do whatever the hell you want."

 _~Or do_ whoever _you want.~_

He kept that last bit to himself.

"That isn't freedom," stated the commander. "That's anarchy."

He resumed circling Levi, and the corporal felt the man's blue gaze raking over him from head to toe. "Even if I were wrong about that, how do you propose to have such freedom when humanity can't set foot outside these walls without being set-upon by titans? Our freedom is rather limited, wouldn't you agree?"

Levi's brows drew together briefly with annoyance at that undeniable statement of truth. He didn't answer, schooling his expression back into its impenetrable mask. Damned if he was going to agree with Erwin.

"You lament the 'freedom' of the underground," Erwin went on, "but how exactly were you free? You couldn't feel the sun on your face, nor breathe fresh air. You had to steal from others to provide for yourself. You were constantly on the run from the Military Police. Yes, as a scout under my command you must follow orders. You must live a more structured life under the schedule assigned to you, and you must learn to curb impulsive behavior in the field."

Erwin came back around in front of him, and he stopped again. "But Levi, you must also be able to think for yourself. At ease."

Levi relaxed, unclasping his hands from behind his back.

"Look at me," instructed Erwin.

Levi didn't immediately obey.

"Corporal," said Erwin in a cool, warning tone.

Levi shut his eyes briefly, and he lifted his eyes to meet those icy blue ones. Erwin's expression relaxed, and he smiled quietly at him, his eyes warming. "Thinking for yourself means sometimes questioning authority. No man or woman is right at all times, regardless of rank. You are not some mindless machine, and whether I concur with your opinions or not, I will respect them."

Levi licked suddenly dry lips, and the commander's gaze was briefly drawn to them as a result. Erwin's eyes heated up, but he didn't otherwise react. "If that's true, then what about the way you dismissed my opinion the night before last?"

"I didn't," stated Erwin softly. "I took it into account, Levi. I weighed it against the situation and found it in our best interests to act on my own judgment."

"I was ready," whispered Levi. "You talked me into staying, and then you didn't deliver."

Erwin lowered his gaze, and Levi found himself staring at the way the man's lashes were tipped with blond. It was absurdly beautiful to him. "What, nothing to say about that?" he breathed, his pulse quickening.

"I didn't count on it angering you so much," Erwin finally answered. He raised his eyes to meet the smaller man's. "I didn't consider that you might want me as badly as I want you. I made the error of thinking that your usual dispassion carried over to me. I want to awaken something in you, Levi…something that could save your life, some day. You just need to let me."

Levi resisted a sigh, and he searched the taller man's face. "How is making me sexually frustrated supposed to save my life?"

"Patience and discipline are both important virtues for a soldier to have," insisted Erwin. "The ability to function beyond anger, beyond pain, and even beyond carnal urges is something that I believe we should all strive for, Levi."

He leaned in close to him to murmur into his ear. "Still, I must apologize for leaving you to take care of things yourself. I suffered the same, if it's any consolation."

Levi couldn't suppress a shiver in response to the commander's warm breath on his ear. "So how many times do you plan on doing that before you finally fuck me?"

Erwin pulled back and considered him for a moment. "My plan was to allow you to take out your frustration in a sparring match between the two of us, today."

Levi's eyes flashed. "As much as I'd love to beat the shit out of you for giving me blue balls, that isn't good enough."

Erwin smirked. "Apparently so."

He then turned on his heel, and he walked over to one of the weight lifting benches. He straddled it, sitting down and patting his right knee invitingly as he gazed at Levi with suddenly heated blue eyes. "Remove your uniform jacket, and come here."

Levi moistened his lips with his tongue, his eyes flicking from the bigger man's powerful thighs to his face. "What am I, some kid you want to bounce on your knee? Or do you want a lap dance?" Even as he said it, he pulled his jacket off and he dropped it to the floor. It was going to need a wash, anyway.

"Neither," stated Erwin. "Come…here."

The last was said almost in a whisper, but there was the weight of command behind it that made Levi's body ache. He hated himself for the slavish thrill that went through him, but his booted feet trod over the worn, wooden floor. He stopped before Erwin, at war with himself again.

"Turn around," ordered the blond softly, patting his knee again. "Have a seat."

Breath quickening, Levi did as he was directed. He straddled the bench and he sank down on Erwin's right thigh backwards. Due to the added height of his perch, neither of Levi's feet could reach the floor. He turned his head a bit when Erwin slipped his hands under his arms, feeling the man's breath against his left temple. Levi dropped one hand between his spread thighs, placing it on the commander's knee as Erwin began to flick open the buttons of his white shirt. His cravat felt too tight, and he reached up with his left hand to loosen it so that he could breathe better.

* * *

"Relax," Erwin husked against Levi's ear, steadily unbuttoning Levi's shirt all the way to the bottom.

He glanced down at the smaller man's crotch, and he clenched his jaw, empathizing with the condition his corporal was in. He himself was sporting a bulge in his pants now, and his fingers itched to trace the shape of Levi's swelling groin, straining against the uniform pants. Telling Levi to relax when he could barely manage it himself was rather hypocritical of him. Still, Levi leaned back against Erwin's chest, tilting a bit to the left so that he could watch him sidelong.

Erwin tugged Levi's cravat loose to get it out of the way, and he thoughtfully set it aside behind him on the weight bench so that it wouldn't get dirty on the floor. He pulled the corporal's shirt open, starting at the collar and working his way down to expose Levi's chest and stomach. Levi surprised him by reaching up and caressing the right side of his face with his fingertips. The corporal's silken lips brushed against the left side along Erwin's jaw, kissing softly in silent encouragement.

It was Erwin's turn to shiver, and he closed his eyes briefly as he pulled Levi's shirt further open. The man had gone from cursing Erwin and being rebellious to this sweet, sensual behavior of a lover.

"You perplex me, Levi," murmured Erwin. He ran his hands possessively over Levi's torso, feeling the lean muscles ripple beneath the smooth skin. Erwin's groin throbbed and he bit back a groan. He slid his hands back up Levi's ribcage, and he circled the little pink nipples with the pads of his fingers, enticing them to hardness.

"Mmm," purred Levi, squirming a little on his thigh. His ass pressed against Erwin's groin, and another tremor went through the corporal. He liked having his nipples pleasured, obviously. They were obviously quite sensitive. Levi's kisses got a bit sloppier against Erwin's skin, his tongue lightly tracing Erwin's chin and leaving a slight sheen of saliva in its wake. His lips sucked gently at the spot before trailing back to Erwin's ear.

The blond's eyes lost focus as Levi's teeth tugged at his earlobe, his hand squeezing Erwin's knee. He was a fine sort to preach patience and discipline when this absurdly fresh-smelling, erotic little bastard so easily strained the limits of his self-control. A groan surfaced in his throat and he pinched Levi's nipples gently between his thumbs and forefingers, rolling back and forth to stimulate them further.

"Ahh…Erwin," gasped Levi, his head falling back against the commander's shoulder. His mouth went slack, his thin lips glistening with moisture. The hand that had been caressing Erwin's face dropped, and Levi started to reach back behind himself with it, trying to burrow between the press of their bodies towards Erwin's crotch.

Erwin left off his stimulation of one of the corporal's nipples to quickly grab his wrist, stopping his path. He shook his head, and he kissed the side of Levi's neck. "No, Levi. Not there."

Levi growled softly, leaning a little further so that he could look at Erwin full on. His pale eyes flashed. "Did I misunderstand your intentions again, or what? I'd better not leave here with another hard-on I've got to take care of myself, creep."

Erwin smiled a little painfully. "No. I'm going to take care of you, Levi. I'll be the only one with that lingering problem, this time."

He proved it by slowly releasing Levi's wrist and going for his pants. He popped the button on them and he tugged down the zipper. He pinched Levi's nipple again with his other hand, making his breath catch, and then he rubbed it in gentle circles. He covered the smaller man's mouth with his, pushing his tongue past his lips to caress Levi's. A heady groan vibrated in Levi's throat as he returned the glide of the commander's tongue with his own, the sound muffled in their kiss. The hand on Erwin's knee squeezed tighter and Levi's hips rolled eagerly. His other hand—the one that had tried to grope Erwin—reached up to cup the side of the blond's face again.

"You must…like torturing yourself," gasped Levi, breaking the kiss to question Erwin's reasoning. "Why n-not let me tale care of you too?"

"Because I'm afraid," husked Erwin, "that I won't be able to stop if I do. Shh, it's all right, Levi."

He pulled the drawstring of Levi's underwear loose and he tugged it down, freeing his arousal from its confines. Levi's breath caught in relief as the pressure was somewhat relieved, and Erwin was a bit envious. His own endowments were throbbing and heated, his pants straining so hard at the crotch he expected he might burst a seam. He circled his thumb over the rosy, glistening tip of his companion's cock, watching it twitch.

"Levi," he groaned, going for his mouth again.

Their tongues entwined and flicked, and Levi moaned without restraint. Knowing that his self-control wasn't going to be able to take too much of this, Erwin gripped Levi's erection and he began to stroke it with sure, steady motions. Levi trembled, his fingers curling into Erwin's hair and his other hand rubbing his knee, the thumb pressing and rubbing against the kneecap in a way that suggested he was imagining it was another part of the commander's body.

"Good, Levi," encouraged Erwin breathlessly against the other man's gasping lips. "Let go for me."

Levi started thrusting into his hand urgently, his back arching. He whimpered, his abs tensing and relaxing and his chest rising and falling, faster and faster. Erwin switched to the other nipple, tweaking and rubbing it. He paused to bring his finger to Levi's parted lips, pushing it into his mouth for him to suck on. He sped up the stroking of his hand, squeezing Levi's throbbing length a little more firmly.

"Mmm…mmmaah!"

If Levi meant to say anything coherent, the finger he was sucking on distorted it too badly to be made out. Erwin's chest rumbled with an aroused growl, his nostrils flaring as he watched the flush in Levi's cheeks darken and spread. He stroked Levi even faster and he pulled his finger out of his mouth with a wet pop. He flicked at Levi's nipples again, the saliva making his fingertip glide over the pebbled flesh. Erwin caught the corporal's mouth in another deep kiss as he felt his small body begin to shudder tellingly, felt his dick swell further in his grasping hand.

Levi's hips jerked, and his hand squeezed Erwin's knee tightly. His fingers curled into the commander's hair in a rough grip, his tongue thrusting against the bigger man's erratically. His muffled groan was like music to Erwin as Levi came in his hand.

Erwin released Levi's lips from his own, and he kissed his nose and his sweat-beaded forehead as the corporal twitched in his grip several more times, his warm cum dripping over the commander's hand and down Levi's stomach.

"Easy," soothed Erwin, amazed by the way Levi trembled in his arms. He ached all over with need of him, but he'd vowed not to slake his own lust on that sweet body until certain conditions were met.

"Oh god," panted Levi, eyes rolling and fluttering shut. His head fell back against Erwin's shoulder again, lolling to the side so that Levi's mouth was close to the commander's jaw. "Fuck, Erwin…"

Erwin grinned subtly, pleased with the response he'd gotten out of his efforts. It had finished all too soon, but it was rewarding to make Levi cry out like that, hear the surrender in his voice. He was about to tell Levi how much he'd enjoyed that encounter, but then the corporal regained some of his senses, lifted his head up and looked down. Erwin still had his softening cock in his grip, and when Levi saw the thick, creamy evidence of his release all over the commander's hand and his own stomach, he expressed his dismay.

"Oh," panted Levi with a grimace. "That's…disgusting. I got it every…everywhere."

"You didn't get it 'everywhere', Levi." Erwin chuckled a bit, shifting on his seat in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure in his pants. "As climaxes go, I've seen far messier. It doesn't appear to have gotten on any of our clothes."

Still breathing heavily, Levi released Erwin's knee and he started patting the upper part of his shirt. "Shit, my handkerchief is in my jacket."

"I'll use mine," Erwin insisted. Still holding Levi's dick in his hand, he reached into his own jacket with the other and pulled out his handkerchief. "Allow me."

Levi relaxed against him wordlessly, and he kissed Erwin's neck and jaw softly as the commander cleaned him up with care. There was a sort of gratitude in his actions. He even seemed to be silently apologizing for his earlier temper. Levi looked down and watched as Erwin handled him, supervising his job of cleaning up the mess.

"Mmm," hummed the corporal with a sigh, evidently enjoying the gentle wiping.

He was so pliant now…so content. Erwin suspected he'd had it all wrong when he presumed it was better not to give his corporal sexual release until Levi 'earned' it. Evidence now suggested that the man would be much more open to listening and learning after sexual release. Mike's described experiences with Levi were clearly much different from Erwin's.

Reluctantly, the commander tucked Levi carefully back into his underwear and he did up his pants. He brushed his lips against the corporal's flushed, sweaty cheek, tossing aside his soiled handkerchief for now as he buttoned up Levi's shirt for him. The smaller man was limp against him, his breathing slowing as he recovered. Erwin looked at him, and he found himself unable to look away at the peaceful expression on Levi's face. He stared, having never seen him look so content before. He was _almost_ smiling the tiniest bit. So unguarded, he looked. So…innocent. Had anyone else that passed through Levi's life ever seen such a face on him, or was this privilege Erwin's alone?

"Levi," whispered Erwin as the gray eyes slitted open, the dark head lifting off his shoulder.

There was a familiar feeling growing in Erwin's chest, one that he'd felt so keenly in the past. It made him breathless, and he reached up to trace Levi's small mouth with the pad of his thumb. Heaven help him, he wasn't just infatuated with this man. He was falling in love with him. He couldn't deny that fact, now.

* * *

-To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me AGES to get the inspiration to write this chapter. I'm sorry for the wait!

They were outlining the mission plan for the next expedition, and Levi stared at Erwin as the man explained the long-range formation he'd come up with. Nearly three weeks had passed since that first encounter in the workout facility. Erwin had gotten into the habit of summoning Levi into his office quite frequently during the day when his work didn't take him away to the capital. They hadn't gone all the way yet, much to Levi's frustration. Smith evidently wasn't kidding about taking his time exploring this relationship. When he wasn't teasing Levi's body to orgasm, he was testing him in other ways. He sparred with him at times, which Levi enjoyed, but he also stuck him with paperwork that the corporal hated.

He didn't get Erwin Smith. Levi narrowed his eyes as he watched Erwin pointing out positions on the chart he'd drawn up, and he watched his throat work as he took a sip of water from the glass sitting nearby on the podium. The blue eyes met his for a moment, and while Erwin didn't pause or slow in his briefing, that gaze was warm on Levi. The corporal resisted the temptation to squirm in his seat, feeling like he'd just been branded. Was Erwin thinking of the day before, when he'd instructed Levi to straddle his lap and proceeded to fondle his body, bringing him just to the brink several times before finally giving him release? Levi certainly was.

_~Smug bastard. He won't be happy until he's got me begging like a whore for it.~_

"Are there any questions concerning this arrangement?" Erwin finished up, looking around at the assembled scouts. "Yes Hange? What is it?"

The science-minded squad leader stood up when the commander nodded at her. "Yes, Commander. Have you considered my proposal to capture a titan for research?"

Erwin gazed at Hange levelly. "I'm afraid that won't be an option during this expedition…not while we're testing a new formation strategy. Once we have the new formation down pact, we can discuss your proposal further."

Levi gave Hange an annoyed look when the scientist heaved a sigh. Her obsessive desire to study the titans up close was going to get someone killed. Levi blinked slowly at his own thoughts, finding their direction odd. Since when was _he_ concerned about the reckless behavior of others? He himself reacted without much planning when he was in the field. God knew he got lectured enough about that.

"If that is all, then dismissed," Erwin said in closing. "Everyone take this time to get plenty of rest. We set out on the next expedition on Wednesday morning. Be prepared to advance by 0800 hours."

People began to file out of the meeting room, and Levi hung back, closing the door behind the last person out. He caught Mike looking back at him with quiet curiosity just before the door closed, and he shrugged. Mike surely had to know by now that something had developed between him and Erwin. He hadn't said anything so far, but Levi could sense that he had some questions.

"So before this next expedition," Levi said to Erwin, turning around and putting his back against the door, "Are we going for it, or what?"

Erwin turned from the window, and he looked at the smaller man in puzzlement. "Going for what, Levi?"

Levi drew a breath, willing himself to be patient. That wasn't an easy thing for him to come by. "Are we finally going to fuck? You know survival on these missions are questionable at best, even for the strongest fighters."

Erwin stared at him.

" _F-U-C-K_ ," repeated Levi slowly, as if speaking to a simple-minded fool or someone hard of hearing. "Are we ever actually going to do it, or not?"

The blond turned to face the window again. "Eventually, Levi. Have patience."

Levi narrowed his eyes on him, and he clenched his teeth. Not only was the big stoic bastard continuing to put off what they both knew they wanted, but he'd just turned his back on him. For a moment, Levi found himself slipping a hand covertly into his uniform jacket. He kept a knife there; mainly for security reasons when he wasn't geared up. He never went unarmed. He saw Erwin's shoulders tense the slightest bit, and Levi stopped his action with his fingertips just grazing the handle of his concealed weapon. Erwin hadn't turned or said anything. Levi might have even imagined that brief hint of tension. He took his hand out of his jacket, and he dropped his arms to the side.

Erwin slowly turned to look over his shoulder at him. Those arresting blue eyes met Levi's, and for a moment they just stared at one another. Levi watched that handsome profile soften a little, watched the mirror of Erwin's gaze crack to reveal sincere fondness. Suddenly suspicious, Levi was the one to tense now as his superior began to walk across the room to him. Levi held his ground as the taller man stopped before him, though it was a bit indignant to have to crane his neck to look up at him.

"Do I need to remind you that I want it to be perfect, Levi?"

Levi parted his lips. A slew of angry litanies wanted to come out, but he swallowed them because he knew Erwin wouldn't be impressed or even react to them, except perhaps to smile patiently or tell him to mind his attitude. "There isn't such a thing as 'perfect'," he finally responded.

Erwin reached out to touch the smaller man's dark hair, oh so gently. "For this, there is. You just have to trust me."

Levi forced his expression into a blank mask. "You're too much of a dreamer, Erwin Smith. Fine, keep playing your games. I might just come up with a few of my own to play, if I get too frustrated."

Levi turned on his heel, fighting a shiver in reaction to that simple, brief touch. He opened the doors wide and he prepared to step out, but Erwin's voice stopped him in mid-step.

"I didn't dismiss you, Corporal."

Levi's brows tightened for the space of a heartbeat, but then smoothed as he spoke in an even tone without turning back around to look at Erwin. "Then may I be dismissed, sir?"

Erwin didn't answer right away. Levi felt his jaw trying to clench again, but he resisted impulse.

"Yes, you are dismissed."

Levi left without another word, his light footsteps barely making a sound on the polished floors.

* * *

Mike knew that on most other given days, Levi would have sensed his presence. Today, however, he was able to conceal himself and follow him without a problem. He'd taken Levi by surprise before in the Underground, but that had only been because Erwin distracted the man. Since, then, he'd never had such luck. As Mike quietly followed Levi and debated on whether to initiate contact with him or not, the path took them on one of the breezeways outside between compound buildings. The breeze carried back a scent to the big blond, and he sniffed curiously.

No wonder Levi didn't notice him following, yet. He was again distracted by Erwin. Mike shook his head. He could guess what might be going on between the two of them, based on that scent alone. Now the question on his mind was whether he should keep following Levi, or go to Erwin and say something to him. Then again, this really wasn't his business.

He saw Levi go into the weapons storage and supply building, and Mike frowned. He didn't like the looks of this. Unless called into action, equipping ODM gear was prohibited when not signing them out for a training session. Curious as well as concerned, Mike decided to wait and see if Levi came out. After about seven minutes, he did. He was equipped in full ODM gear, and Levi went from there to the stables to retrieve his horse.

_~What is he up to now?~_

The brief suspicion that came foremost to mind was that Levi had finally had enough, and he was planning to steal military equipment and return to the underground. Mike didn't know what excuse he gave the guards documenting ODM use and storage, but it wouldn't surprise him to find out Levi had come up with some believable excuse to sign a set out. Mike took note of the direction Levi was going, and then he too went into storage to procure his own gear so that he could follow and stop the corporal from doing anything reckless.

* * *

"Just what are _you_ doing up here?" Levi asked of Hange when he found her sitting atop Wall Rose, with one leg curled under her and the other bent with the knee pointed upward. She wasn't wearing any gear, but she was still dressed in uniform and she had a suspicious bottle in her hand.

Hange looked up at him, her attention taken from the titans down below that had wandered up to the outer wall to paw and slap at it mindlessly, drawn by the human life they sensed within. She offered a sloppy smirk to Levi, and she held up the bottle in her hand. "Oh, just enjoying the view of all the subjects I may never get to put under the knife. Care for a nip?"

Levi stepped closer to the edge of the wall, and he looked down. He scowled at the creatures below, his thoughts going back to the day he'd taken his first expedition beyond the walls and lost his two only friends. "What's the point of torturing yourself, four eyes?"

"Hmm, I could ask you the same thing." Hange got up with a grunt, took another swig of whatever spirit she had in her bottle, and she walked closer to the corporal. "Why would Levi come up here during the busiest time of day for titan activity, wearing full ODM gear?"

He kept his eyes on the titans below, fixating on one in particular with an overly exaggerated, bulbous nose. "There's one thing you and I can agree on, Hange. 'Know your enemy'. Sometimes I come up here just to watch them...see if I can spot any additional weaknesses that haven't been touched on yet. I don't care why they eat us or what might be going through their piece of shit minds. I just want to kill them better."

"Or kill them harder and more painfully?" guessed Hange. "Wow, that is one frightening glare you can get sometimes, Levi. I was just making an observation. Here, have a drink. It'll make you feel better."

"You're going to get shit-faced and end up falling off the wall," he warned, "and then you'll find out what titan digestion is like first-hand."

"Pfft, I'm not drunk." Hange shrugged. "Not yet. You really look like you could use some, though. What's got you so frustrated with Erwin, anyway?"

Levi looked away, refusing to answer.

"Be that way," sighed Hange. "All I know is I can tell you're just as restless as I am, for whatever reason. Come on, shorty. It's good wine. You should have some before I drink it all."

Levi's mouth curled as the newly promoted squad leader again offered him the dark purple bottle. After a moment's though, he snatched it from her and he wiped the mouth of it off before having a pull from it. He wiped his lips after taking a few swallows, and he handed it back.

"See? Good, right?" Hange grinned, and she drank a little more without bothering to wipe the top off. "Now, what's really troubling you, Levi? We can talk about these things when we aren't on duty, you know. It can be good to vent."

"It's personal," he said.

Hange sighed, and she plopped down on the edge of the wall again, this time dangling her legs over it. She looked up at him, and the afternoon sun flashed on the lenses of her oval glasses. "Is it because he hasn't fucked you yet?"

It was fortunate that Levi wasn't currently still having a drink, or he might have choked. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Come on, it isn't that hard to figure out," she persisted. "You two are subtle about it, but observation is part of my skillset. I don't know the details, of course, but I do see the way you look at each other sometimes, and you spend a lot of time on your reports in his office. So, am I right? Are you not getting any, or do you boys just keep having lovers' spats?"

Levi considered her for a moment. He wasn't one for sharing; not even when Farlan and Isabel were still alive. He had nobody now, though. Whispering his frustrations to his horse wasn't doing much to help him, and he'd been avoiding saying anything to Mike because he didn't want it going straight back to Erwin. With a sigh, the corporal sat down beside her, tucking his blades back so they wouldn't get in the way. He reached for the bottle and Hange handed it over to him without question. After having a few more swallows of the dry wine, he gave it back to her, and he finally tossed her a bone.

"Says he wants me. Won't act on it. All we do is fool around and it feels like a fucking game. I've got other options. I don't need to wait for him to make up his damned mind."

Hange nodded, and she seemed to think on it for a moment. "How long has this been going on?"

Levi shrugged. "Almost a month since he first admitted the attraction."

"Well, a month isn't so long." Hange looked at him, and there was some sympathy in her handsome features. "Maybe Erwin's just old fashioned."

"We don't live lives that permit for that kind of shit," argued Levi. He picked up a loose rock and he hurled it down below with impressive accuracy, pegging one of the giant, upturned titan faces right in the left eye. The creature hardly reacted except to squeeze its eye shut, but it was satisfying nonetheless. "From what I hear, he lost the chance to get married because he kept avoiding taking initiative. She married that piece of shit Nile, instead."

"I heard about that too." Hange sipped some more wine, and then she looked at her smaller companion pensively. "Do you think he could just be scared?"

"Scared of _what_ , shitty glasses?" snapped Levi. "The man leads the charge in our expeditions. He guides the formation straight into titan territory and I don't know about you, but I haven't seen him lose his composure a single time since I joined."

"Everyone has something they're afraid of, Levi," Hange pointed out. "We all know that Erwin's motivation to protect humanity and reclaim territory overshadows any fear he has of our opposition. I'm talking about human relations. Think about it; our formation commander is always cool and collected when interacting with his men, his superiors or our financial backers. While he's polite, he always remains detached. What if the thing Erwin fears is too much intimacy? Maybe the problem is he likes you a little _too_ much."

Levi thought on the way Erwin's gaze had softened on him earlier, as if reassuring him that even though he must have sensed the briefly threatening gesture Levi made, he still trusted him enough to keep his back turned to him. He'd said he wanted it to be "Perfect", but just what in the hell was Erwin Smith's idea of a perfect night of sex? Romantic candles?

He'd also said something about trying to awaken something within Levi...something that could one day save his life. What in the fuck did it all even mean?

"You're afraid of something too, Levi."

Hange's observation snapped him out of his frustrated thoughts of Erwin, and he glared at her. "Think so? What's that?"

"Besides dirt and germs?" She chuckled. "I think you're afraid of not getting down Smith's pants before one of you gets killed."

"And I think you've had too much wine."

Hange shrugged, and she nodded down at the titans far below them. "It's too bad we aren't permitted to do live practice, don't you think? Look at all of them down there, just ripe for the picking."

Levi did look, and his eyes glinted. He'd gotten back to his feet before he realized he'd even done it.

"Ooh, Levi, I was just thinking aloud," hastened Hange to point out. "There's quite a few of them down there today, and I've counted about a dozen more off in the distance near those hills. Don't mind my ramblings, okay?"

Levi jerked his chin in the direction of the nearest three titans below them. "Pick one out."

Hange blinked at him, and she got unsteadily to her feet. "Levi..."

"You said you want samples, right? Since Erwin's not cooperating with your requests to try a live capture, this could be the best chance to get a piece. I need to take out some frustration and you need a sample. We both win, so pick one out."

"But titan flesh starts disintegrating as soon as it's separated from the rest of the body," reminded Hange."

"So try putting it in some of that wine," suggested Levi. "Maybe that'll preserve it for a while, or something."

Hange's cheeks flushed with excitement as she looked from the bottle in her hand to the creatures of interest on the ground. "Why, that might actually work! Hold on a minute..."

Levi watched her sidelong as she dug through her uniform jacket for something, and she produced a jar about the size of her palm. "Yes, this might do the trick." She poured some of her wine into the jar and she set it down on the wall's ramparts. "Okay, Levi! Let's try it! Bring me a little peace. Not too big or I can't fit it in, but maybe a chunk that could fit in your palm."

Levi readied his gear, and his face took on the half-angry, half-focused expression that Hange had grown used to seeing on him in the battlefield. With a hiss of gas, he was off. Hange walked to the edge of the wall and she started hooting at him as he went into action.

* * *

Mike showed up at the ramparts to see Hange jumping up and down with a bottle in one hand, pointing wildly down at the crowds of titans on the other side of the wall.

"That one next, Levi! Cut that stupid grin from his face!"

Mike came in for a landing beside the titan expert, and he spoke so suddenly that she staggered with surprise. "What the hell's going on?'

"Oh! Er…Levi's culling the herd a little," she answered in a slightly slurred voice. She pointed her bottle at the whirling flash of fury bouncing from one titan to the next. "He's going to bring me back a sample."

Mike frowned, looking down at Levi's admittedly impressive swath of death. He could hear the corporal's grunts and yells as he struck one titan down after the other. "Who sanctioned this?"

"Um…we did," Hange answered lamely. "It's just a little fun, Mike."

Mike growled softly. He started to answer, but then Hange jumped up in the air with excitement. " _Yes_! That one, Levi! Bring it up to me!"

Levi grimaced up at her from atop the shoulder of a falling titan. He wrapped up a strip of its flesh in his handkerchief, and then he fired his grapplers up to the guard tower to the left of his two companions. He came back to land gracefully on his feet, and he approached Hange with the steaming, wrapped offering.

"Better hurry, shitty glasses."

Seeing Mike's glare, he returned it. "What?"

"You weren't ordered to engage. I don't even know how you managed to get your hands on a set of gear without permission."

"I'm a thug, remember?" Levi relinquished the sample to Hange's eager hands, and he produced yet another handkerchief to wipe his hands and blades off. "If you want to sit on your hands and let the masses build up around the remaining walls, be my guest."

Hange quickly plopped the flesh into the jar of wine sitting on the stone pavement. "Relax, Mike! Levi is fine, and he took out five of the suckers on his own. Maybe I can pickle this sample to—"

Mike grabbed hold of Levi's jacket. That was probably a mistake on his part, given the chill glare he got from the smaller man. "Fun's over. Report to Erwin's office with me. You too, Hange. I came looking for you both because Erwin has an announcement to make, but I wasn't expecting to see this shit."

"Oh, he's talkative," Hange observed, screwing the lid tightly onto her sample jar. She glanced at Levi and she spoke in a whisper to him. "I think this means we're in trouble."

"You think?" Levi sheathed his pairing blades, detaching them from the trigger mechanisms. "Fine. Let's face the music."

* * *

Erwin couldn't decide whether he was impressed or furious. Mike had come in first to inform him that he'd found Hange half-inebriated on top of Wall Rose, cheering Levi on as the raven-haired terror cut through up to five titans before Mike put a stop to it. He nodded at Mike to let the pair in, and he regarded them coolly, hiding his irritation behind a stoic front.

"Do not sit," Erwin said coldly when Levi started to relax on the couch. "I want you both at attention when I say this, and you are to cling to my every word."

Hange covered her mouth on a burp, and she swayed into Levi a little. "Yessir."

Erwin frowned at the titan expert. "Hange, are you even sober enough right now to remember this discussion?"

"Of course!" She nodded so enthusiastically that her glasses went crooked. "I _always_ remember things after drinking, and I'm not that shit-faced."

"Your breath sure as hell smells like it," complained Levi, nudging her. "Get off me, four eyes."

Hange stumbled a little as she righted herself, nearly knocking over a chair. She cleared her throat and attempted to look a little dignified. Her crooked glasses foiled that attempt.

"First, let's discuss your unauthorized use of your ODM gear, Levi," Erwin began, keeping his face stonily neutral. "This infraction alone is going to merit punishment."

Levi shrugged, meeting the blond's eyes challengingly. "What are you gonna do? Spank me?"

Erwin couldn't answer immediately, because the suggestion put a tempting mental image in his mind. He took a slow breath, ignoring Hange's chuckle. "You need to take this seriously. Theft of military property is—"

"I didn't steal it," countered Levi. "I put it right back and I refilled the tanks and replaced the dulled blades."

"That isn't the point," snapped Erwin, growing frustrated. "You were not given permission to use that equipment or slay any of the titans outside our walls."

"Somebody has to do it. Might as well be me, since it's taking so damned long to finalize the date of our next expedition. I just made our way a little clearer next time we go outside of Wall Rose."

"You really don't comprehend the seriousness of this," Erwin marveled, staring at him. "Levi, you've put me in a difficult position. By protocol standards, you should be penalized with a few nights in jail and a demotion in rank, until you can prove yourself willing and able to follow orders and obey the rules."

Levi tilted his head. "You saying you're not going to do any of that?"

Erwin sighed heavily. "If I were to do that and put it on the books, you would likely be held back from participating in our next expedition. I can't have that."

"So what is his punishment going to…erp…be?" Hange didn't quite catch the next burp, and she grinned and spread her hands. "Excuse me."

"Paperwork," replied Erwin. He nearly smirked as Levi's cool mask slipped into an unhappy, pouty frown. Damn he was cute when he sulked. "Corporal Ackerman will assist me with my official files and documentation. I've fallen behind, and this is the perfect opportunity for him to experience part of the responsibilities we of command rank have to fulfill. I had hopes that I could promote him soon, but after this foolishness today, I'm afraid that decision will have to be postponed."

"What if I don't _want_ a command rank?" Levi's voice was taking on a telling edge of frustration, though he'd schooled his youthful features back into a bored mask.

"I'm afraid that isn't your call," Erwin said. "Levi, you have skills that I've never seen matched. You're instincts are sharper than anyone in our ranks. It would be a complete waste not to put you in a command position, but you need discipline, better judgment and an attitude adjustment before I can even _begin_ the process of assigning your own squad to you."

A sudden notion came to Erwin, and he went quiet as he studied Levi. The defiance, the thug behavior, the deliberate disobedience to the rules…was this all conducted deliberately to foil Erwin's plans for him? He knew the man was annoyed with him. That he'd forgiven Erwin for the deaths of his friends was no longer in question, but he clearly resented being moved around like a game piece, and he was clearly fed up with the limits Erwin had set down on how far they went in bed together.

"Ahem, excuse me," Hange said when Erwin kept examining the corporal from a different perspective, "but what am I doing here, Commander? I didn't use any gear or kill any titans."

Erwin snapped out of his focus and he looked at Hange with a raised brow. "You were his accomplice. You might not have cut any titans down yourself, but you encouraged him, knowing it was going against protocol. You're a squad commander, Hange. You should lead by example, not cheer on inappropriate and risky behavior."

Levi snorted. "Tch…her?" He nodded his head toward Hange. "You actually expect shitty glasses here to avoid risks and act appropriately? I think you've got her confused with someone else, chief."

"I think he does to," agreed Hange with a blink of her wine-colored eyes. "Since when have I ever done any of those things, Erwin? That was one of the reasons you pushed Shadis to promote me! I think outside the box."

"I pushed Commander Shadis to promote you because you have a brilliant mind and your discoveries concerning the enemy have been invaluable. It most certainly was not because you're a risk-taker that behaves like a maniac half the time."

Hange winched. "Ouch. That actually stung a bit. Well, sir, I'll have you know that Levi got me a sample of titan flesh, so stick that in your pipe and smoke it!"

Ervin crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh? I'd like to see proof of that."

"Sure! It's right here…" Hange dug into her jacket and she pulled out a jar filled with what appeared to be dark wine. "See? It's…it's…" She frowned, pushing her glasses up on her head to squint at the jar she held.

"It dissolved," Levi supplied.

Hange sighed. "Oh, pooh. I was really hoping the wine would preserve it, at least long enough for me to get a few pokes at it. It was a nice thought."

Erwin felt a stirring of pity for her. Hange did try so hard. Her obsessive drive to discover everything she could about the titans was a boon to their cause, and he wished that he could grant her requests to attempt a live capture. That was not to be, just yet.

"Well, if you're finished showing me your jar of wine, I have one other matter to discuss with you both. Mike has already been informed, and he in turn shall inform Nanaba and Ness."

Levi shrugged grudgingly. "So what is it?"

"As of next month, before we set out on the next expedition, I will no longer be Formation Commander."

Both scouts stared at Erwin, and even Levi's usually mute face expressed some shock…followed by outrage. "What the hell do you mean, sir?"

"Are they canning you?" Hange added, eyes wide. "Transferring you to some other branch? They can't take you out of the scouts! You're the only one with a decent plan to improve our survival rates! The long range formation is a brilliant idea and if those bastards can't see that—"

"Calm down, both of you," Erwin interrupted. "You didn't allow me the chance to finish."

Levi and Hange both snapped their mouth's shut and waited impatiently.

"I will no longer have the rank of Formation Commander," reiterated Erwin, "because I'm going to be promoted to High Commander of the Survey Corps. Shadis is retiring. He's chosen me to take his place. There will be an official ceremony in March, and he'll pass the top Commander rank on to me before the brass and our regiment."

Levi relaxed, and he nodded as if in approval. "Nice."

"Yes, way to go, Erwin!" Hange impulsively hugged the blond man, and he grimaced at the reek of wine clinging to her.

He gently disengaged from her congratulatory embrace, and he looked at them each in turn. "Yes, 'way to go' me. I would share your enthusiasm, but there is a problem."

"What's the problem?" asked Levi. "You're the best man for the job and everyone knows it. Shadis lost his shit at the end of our last expedition. We need someone that can hold it together."

Hange nodded. "Yes, Shadis really went off the deep end…poor man. What's this problem you're talking about though, Erwin?"

"The two of you," answered the commander simply.

Levi and Hange glanced at each other, and the latter spread her hands. "Care to expand on that?"

"Do I really need to? Fine. Both of you need to step up your game and behave like proper soldiers; at least in front of your peers. I need level-headed, reliable officers at my side, not a rebellious thug and a drunk thrillseeker. My list of responsibilities is going to grow even longer, and I'm not ashamed to say that it's a daunting thought."

Erwin sighed, and his shoulders drooped with exhaustion. "What's more, I need _friends_. People that I can trust not only with my life, but with my men's lives as well. I need to know that each and every commanding officer in my ranks can be counted on to help keep our people alive, train them and make sound, rational decisions. I also have enemies. It would be of great comfort to me if I could know beyond a doubt that you have my back. I'm not even asking you this as your superior. I'm asking you this as a fellow scout."

Even Levi looked chagrined at that heartfelt request. Hange bore naked sympathy on her face. Levi lowered his gaze, and he spoke in a softly thoughtful voice. "I'll tone it down."

"Me too," concurred Hange. "I suppose it doesn't do much for our reputation for people to see me as a crazy wino."

"Thank you both, I would truly appreciate it if you would at least try. That's all I have to say on the matter, tonight. Hange, you are dismissed."

"Sir."

She saluted him, and she left the office without further question. When the door closed behind her, Erwin nodded at it. "Lock the door, Levi."

The corporal looked faintly suspicious, but he obeyed without question. When he turned and came back to the desk, Erwin pointed at the furniture piece. "Bend over it."

"Ex-fucking-scuse me?" Levi's sleepy gaze widened a bit.

"I said bend over the desk," repeated Erwin calmly. "Pull your pants down, as well."

Levi's mouth fell open briefly, then closed. His face relaxed back into that unreadable expression of his. "I guess I'm getting that spanking after all, is that it?"

Erwin smirked. "I found your suggestion appealing. After all, paperwork alone doesn't seem like a very firm punishment for your behavior today. Are you going to disobey my order, Corporal?"

Levi visibly swallowed, and his white uniform pants tented. He started to reach for the buckles to his gear harness—now sans gear since he'd returned the equipment before reporting in to Erwin.

"No, leave the harness on," Erwin said softly.

Levi raised a thin brow, but he didn't argue. He undid his pants, and he wriggled his hips as he shimmied them down beneath the harness straps. Erwin watched it all wordlessly from the other side of the desk, his eyes dropping to Levi's crotch as it was exposed. The corporal was half-hard already, and he was steadily rising further to attention. It didn't surprise Erwin one bit. Levi was, as he'd come to learn, a rather kinky little fellow that loved to be dominated. He loved the release, loved giving control over to someone else behind closed doors.

And Erwin loved that about him.

* * *

Levi kept reminding himself that he wasn't about to finally get the "Smith Sausage" he'd been craving. It was just another stupid game for Erwin to torture him into bliss and then leave him feeling hollow and frustrated afterwards. He did love the man's way of mastering him, but goddammit, he was starting to obsess about having Erwin's cock inside of him at last. He felt the harness straps rubbing against his bare ass and thighs. There was something exciting about it. It made him think of restraints. Levi bent over the desk as instructed, resting his arms crosswise on it and dropping his forehead to them. He heard the click of a lock, followed by the sound of a drawer opening, and he frowned as he listened to Erwin rummaging around.

"You got a paddle in there you plan to use or something?" Muttered Levi, lifting his head. He went still and he stared when he saw the two items that Erwin took out of the lockable drawer. "Wait a minute, what's _that_?" Levi nodded at the oddly-shaped black object in the palm of Erwin's left hand.

He knew what it was before Erwin answered him, though. He'd seen them in the Underground before.

"It's commonly referred to as an anal plug, or 'butt plug', to put it more crudely."

"I know that," breathed Levi. He kept staring at it in disbelief. It wasn't small. In fact, he deduced it must be one of the largest sizes one could purchase.

Erwin glanced at him, and he popped open the bottle of lubricating oil in his other hand. "Then why did you ask?"

"Because I can't believe you've got one," blurted Levi. "Holy shit, just how dirty-minded _are_ you, old man?"

Erwin smirked, and he began to dribble oil over the tip of the plug. "Apparently, just dirty enough. You blush so nicely, Levi. I wonder how wet you might be right now?"

Levi couldn't resist a little squirm. The bastard had him pegged right—figuratively speaking. He had drops of precum falling free from his erection to the floor, and his heart rate had accelerated like he was fighting a titan.

"Put your head back down, Corporal."

Levi obeyed impulsively, practically in a swoon from the bigger man's authoritative words and actions. He was doomed. Sooner or later, Erwin was going to figure out just how much of himself Levi was prepared to give to him, and when he did…

A moan burst free from Levi's throat when he felt a big, warm hand settle on his bared rump. Erwin's fingers slid beneath the harness strap crossing over the cheek and hip, and he stroked the marked skin beneath it sensually.

"You have," whispered the commander, "positively the most lovely, firm little ass I've ever laid eyes on."

Levi shuddered helplessly at the compliment. He clamped his mouth shut, afraid to respond as his impulses wished him to.

"And whom does this perfect little ass belong to, Levi?" purred Erwin.

Another tremor ripped through him, and Levi's nipples began to strain against his shirt. "You," he gasped, unable to hold back. "The ass…all of me…it's all yours."

Erwin's possessive touch went still, and his breath caught. "That was an even better answer than I could have hoped for. God, Levi, you'll make me burst."

Levi dared to lift his head and look over his shoulder at his superior with blazing gray eyes. "Then take what's yours, you fucker. Take it all. Stop making me wait! Stop making us _both_ wait, because I know you want it as bad as I do."

"Head…back…down."

Levi's breath hitched, and he complied. He clenched his jaw and he fought back another moan as he felt a slick, big finger glide over the sensitive pucker that was obviously the target for Erwin's sex toy. He deliberately relaxed, needing to be filled with _something_ of Erwin's, even if it wasn't his dick. He cursed unconsciously as that exploring finger lightly probed, slipping inside of him just past the first knuckle. A chorus of foul litanies soon followed when it pushed deeper, and Levi's thigh muscles jumped when the digit was fully inside of him, wiggling against his prostate.

"E-Erwin," gasped the corporal, desperate for more.

"Shh, patience," husked Erwin.

He pumped his finger slowly, and Levi could feel that burning blue gaze on him, branding him with cold fires. The man hadn't even touched his dick yet, and Levi felt like he might come at any moment.

"Be still and quiet, love," instructed Erwin. "This discipline will go much smoother for you if you do as I say. No, don't come. Not yet. Not until I give you permission."

A humiliating whimper trembled on the corporal's lips, and he reached down between his spread thighs to grip the base of his own cock, preventing himself from reaching that peak he was so damned close to.

"Good, Levi." Erwin's finger pumped steadily, stroking the gland inside of Levi each time it went in. After a moment, more oil dribbled around the area and another finger joined the first.

"Be still," reminded Erwin when Levi pushed back against the penetration eagerly.

Levi tempered himself with great effort, forcing his muscles to relax. He endured every delightful thrust, every torturous press against that sweet spot, every sexy, low gasp from Erwin. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, Erwin withdrew his fingers and pressed the smooth tip of the plug against his hole. Levi bore down to accept it, having had more experience with toys in his past than he would ever want to admit to his commander. He grimaced a bit as the thicker end stretched him on the way in, and he took slow, steadying breaths and consciously avoided tensing or fighting against it. It seemed to take several moments, but he knew that only seconds had passed before the plug was firmly wedged inside of him. He bit his lip and he resisted the urge to squirm as the thing pressed firmly against his prostate.

Erwin stroked Levi's ass cheeks, and then he pressed a kiss to each one in reward.

"Very good, Levi. I'm pleased. Now brace yourself."

Levi barely got a chance to do as he advised before one of Erwin's palms cracked smartly against his right ass cheek. Even though he'd been expecting it to happen eventually, the corporal still jumped in reaction. It was a good slap; firm, but not so hard it would bruise. Levi's head lifted a little off his crossed forearms, and he looked over his shoulder at his superior, panting softly. Erwin's bright, crystal gaze held his as the blond smacked the same cheek again, and Levi gasped. Just to be a little shit, the smaller man wiggled his ass in a silent plea for more.

Erwin suddenly looked away and pressed a couple of fingers to his lips. "Cheeky thing, aren't you?"

Guessing the commander was trying not to laugh, Levi clenched his cheeks enticingly, reminding the man that his bare bottom was at his mercy. "Nice choice of words."

"I must agree," stated Erwin with a smirk. "Head down, Levi."

The smaller man obeyed, and he sucked in a sharp breath with the next smack came—this one to his left cheek. A second followed it, and then Erwin returned his attention to the right cheek. Each strike made the butt plug vibrate inside of him, and before he knew it, Levi started to moan again. Sharp, breathless cries flew from his lip and he gripped his dick more firmly. The conflicting sensations of pain and pleasure were like a drug to him, and he unconsciously spread his legs a little further. His pants got in the way, trapped down around his knees and pooling over his boots where the material stuck out between his harness straps.

"Sir," Levi groaned, his face burning with a flush of need. "Erwin!"

The "beating" continued, and Levi wasn't even aware of the drool that was falling from his parted lips to pool on the surface of the desk. He lost his sense of time, along with his sense of where or even who he was. Erwin's voice was all he could hear. Erwin's hands and warmth was all he could feel. Everything that mattered at the moment was this strong, tall, powerful blond man punishing and pleasuring him at the same time.

"Now, Levi," Erwin said roughly. "You can come now. Come for me."

Dizzy from the sensations coursing through him, it took Levi a moment to comprehend what Erwin was telling him. It dawned on him, and he let go of his erection with a groan, his entire body shuddering with sweet release. Erwin stroked his back slowly. The blond's breath was heavy and harsh with lust.

"Made a…fucking mess," wheezed Levi in warning. He knew it had to be all over the side of Erwin's desk, probably dripping sluggishly down in white trails.

"Don't concern yourself with it," advised Erwin. His strong form leaned over the flustered corporal. He embraced Levi with one arm about the waist, and he nuzzled the back of his neck. "How are you feeling?"

Levi nearly said he felt drunk, because that was what this afterglow was like to him. However, upon shifting a little and being reminded of the butt plug still deep inside of him, he recalled his earlier frustration. That frustration was what drove him to get his hands on his ODM gear and seek out titan targets to begin with. He'd needed an outlet…something to take his anger out on that wasn't a human being.

Still gasping for breath, the corporal raised his head again and he turned it to look at the man he wanted so badly. "I feel…annoyed."

Erwin appeared understandably confused. "You just finished practically painting the front side of my desk with your semen, and you _still_ feel annoyed?" Erwin gently eased the butt-plug out of Levi, and he set it aside on a handkerchief he'd spread out on the desk at some point without Levi even noticing.

Levi straightened up, turned around and pulled his pants partway back up. "Yeah. I'm annoyed. You look like you've got a fucking melon stuffed down your pants and you _still_ won't go for it!"

"A…melon?" Erwin glanced down at his bulging crotch, and he chuckled. "Levi, I think you might be exaggerating the shape a bit."

"Fine…a squash, then." Levi gritted his teeth. Yes, his baser lust had been appeased by Erwin's treatment. His stinging, heated ass cheeks were a delightful reminder of that. Still, he hadn't gotten that _connection_ he still desired. He wanted them joined…wanted to feel what it would be like to be one with this man in the most intimate fleshly way possible. Levi stepped closer to him, unmindful that his sated junk was still hanging out and his ass was still exposed, marked bright pink with Erwin's handprints.

"I have given myself to you and your cause, Erwin Smith. Heart, body and soul. I'm willing to lay down my life for humanity, but that never would have happened if it weren't for you. Is it something about me, or…" He trailed off, tilting his head. "Or is it the commitment you're avoiding? That's it, isn't it? You're not waiting for the 'perfect moment' at all. You're putting it off because you're fucking scared."

* * *

Erwin's thoughts froze as he tried to formulate a response to that accusation. He wanted to tell Levi it was ridiculous, wanted to say that he hadn't taken that final step into being with him physically because he wanted to see the man become the soldier he knew he could be, first. It felt like a lie to him, though. Levi had seen right into his soul in a way that nobody else could have ever managed. Erwin stared into that challenging glare, and he knew that Levi would see it for the excuse it was if he tried to voice it.

Erwin sighed. He couldn't lie to this man. God help him, if there was one person in this world that he could not look in the eye and lie to, Levi was it. He'd opened himself up earlier to him and Hange, so much that he'd surprised himself. What he'd said was the simple truth, but it had come out of him so easily and quickly in Levi's presence that he was still shaken over it.

"The truth is that I've built up the moment so much in my mind, I've actually intimidated myself. Levi, I have spent the better part of my adult life carefully constructing walls around myself that are as thick as the walls surrounding humanity's survivors."

The intensity of Levi's glare softened a bit, and he spoke in a whisper. "Walls can be breached, Erwin, no matter how strong or thick they are."

"Yes, I suppose they can," mused the blond. He reached out, hesitated a moment, and then he laid his palm gently against Levi's flushed cheek. "It took the colossal titan to breach Wall Maria. It took a small, foul-mouthed thug to breach mine."

Levi stared at him quietly for a moment, and his next words shook Erwin's composure. "Stop with the poetic, romantic shit. I'm not some high class bitch from the capital whose skirts you're trying to lift."

Erwin snorted, and he quickly coughed into his hand, his shoulders shaking. Yes, he loved this surly little tornado of a man. He loved his brutal honesty, his passion, and the compassion that Levi tried so damned hard to conceal from the world.

"I'm sorry," offered the commander after regaining his composure. "That was…very frank of you."

Levi shrugged. "Just saying it like it is. So what do you want to do, Erwin? Keep playing these games until one of us is dead and the chance is gone, or would you rather finally take what we both want and need? I'm not asking you to marry me or have kids with me. I won't suffer any illusions about what we are to each other outside the bedroom. I know my place and I know yours. All I want is _you_ , whenever our schedules permit us to be more than commanding officer and subordinate to each other."

"Now who's being the romantic?" Erwin murmured seriously. It wasn't a flowery speech, but it was probably the most heartfelt and persuasive expressions of desire anyone had ever given him—and that included Marie.

Levi's deadpan expression didn't waver. "I'm just trying to get down your pants, asshole."

This time, Erwin didn't try to contain his laughter. Deep and rich, it flowed from him effortlessly. He embraced Levi and he hugged him to his chest, unable to contain his affection for him. With Levi, he felt so…free. Humanity might never be truly free; he doubted he would see it happen in his lifetime, at least. As long as he had his feisty hummingbird, however, Erwin could at least experience some moments of true freedom, himself.

Erwin spoke into Levi's soft, shiny hair. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment—"

"Not _this_ again," grumbled the corporal.

"—and I would say this is it," finished Erwin, undeterred by the interruption.

Levi relaxed in his arms, and he tilted his head back to look up at the blond searchingly. When Erwin didn't waver or break his gaze, the smaller man's lips parted to speak. "Then sit down in your desk chair."

Levi stepped out of Erwin's embrace, still completely immodest about his half-undressed state. He watched expectantly as Erwin complied with his order. Now it seemed that the tables had turned. Levi was the one calling the shots, and that was probably a good thing because Erwin felt weak in the knees. He went around to the other side of his desk, and he seated himself slowly in the big, leather-upholstery wing-backed chair. Levi prowled around the desk, now reminding Erwin more of a sleek hunting cat than a speedy bird. Sensuality fairly dripped from the corporal, his bedroom eyes never leaving Erwin's as he inserted himself between the desk and the blond man's seat.

"These need to come off completely," Levi informed him with a glance down at his pants. He met Erwin's gaze again. "Permission to ditch these pants and the bottom half of my harness, sir?"

Erwin swallowed and nodded. "Granted."

Never taking his eyes off of him, Levi bent one leg to slide his boot off. He set the item aside, and then he did the same with the second one. Now barefoot, he worked the strap system free from below his waist, easing the harness gear off of him with sinfully deliberate motions. The buckles and straps fell to the floor, and Levi turned his back to Erwin, bent over and slid his pants down completely. The blond stared at that sweet little handprint-marked behind, the wet little pucker of flesh between the cheeks and the dangling sack beneath it. He shifted uncomfortably, breaking into a sweat.

Levi was giving him a fucking strip tease. It was driving Erwin crazy.

"Levi," rasped Erwin, shrugging out of his jacket.

The smaller man straightened up, and his white shirt dropped down to conceal the top part of his ass. He looked over his shoulder at Erwin, a bare hint of a smirk curving one corner of his little mouth.

"Yeah?"

"The jacket," Erwin practically pleaded. "Remove it."

Levi gave a half-shrug, and he eased his arms out of said jacket before slipping it off and dropping it carelessly to the floor. Now clad only in his shirt and cravat, Levi turned around completely to face Erwin, and he knelt before him.

"I'm too impatient to get you undressed this time," informed the corporal. He got Erwin's waist pouch unfastened, tossed it aside and worked on getting his pants open. "Guess I'll have to wait to see this body in its full glory. You'll do that for me soon, right?"

Erwin nodded without consciously thinking of it. "Yes. The next time, I promise there won't be a single shred of clothing."

"Good," purred Levi. He freed Erwin's erection from his pants, and he examined it with a soft sigh. "You're huge."

Erwin grunted softly as Levi's hand curled around his arousal to stroke it. "Perhaps you could use more preparation."

Levi shook his head, and he met the blond's eyes. "Your perverted sex toy took care of that. I'm ready for you, big stuff."

Erwin's mind went immediately to filthy places. After all, who could blame him? He had a sexy, raven-haired tease squatting between his legs. He drew a steadying breath, and he watched as Levi gave his length a slow stroke. "Careful. My self-control does have its limits."

Levi looked up from his task, and he smirked. "Is that so? Took you long enough to lose it."

Erwin shivered with lust as his companion got up and straddled his lap. He cupped Levi's ass, and he stared into his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You'd have hurt me more if you had refused," murmured the corporal. He lifted up a bit, and he reached down between them to position Erwin's cock. "Mm, I've been looking forward to this."

Erwin wished that he had a comeback for that, but as soon as his companion's tight, warm heat slipped over the head of his arousal, he lost what remained of his senses. He squeezed Levi's ass cheeks and he pressed his face between the smaller man's toned pectorals, groaning.

"Oh, Levi."

Levi cupped the back of Erwin's head, and he sank down further with a groan. "Shit…"

Erwin tried to slow Levi's trajectory, his fingers digging into the pale, smooth cheeks. "Easy. Don't rush it, Levi."

"Fuck it, I've been patient enough," gasped Levi. He eased down further with a moan, and his eyes fluttered shut. "You feel so fucking good."

Erwin could have said the same of Levi, had he enough wits left to do so. As it stood, all that he could manage was a low groan of pleasure. He found himself urging his companion to let him go deeper, squeezing his ass with enthusiasm. He tongued one of the corporal's peaked nipples through his shirt, and his breath wheezed between his nostrils.

"Levi…my Levi…"

Levi began to undulate atop him, taking him deeper with each roll of his hips. His breath caught with his motions, and he ran his fingers through the longer strands of golden hair topping Erwin's undercut.

"Yeah, I'm your Levi," panted the corporal. He started riding Erwin harder, biting his lip. "Erwin, oh shit!"

If it were anyone else, all of the foul language spewing forth would have probably been a turn-off for Erwin. Levi was an exception, though. Not only that; he was…exceptional. It felt too amazing to be true, and Erwin started rocking his pelvis upwards to match his companion's determined rhythm. He called Levi's name thoughtlessly, holding onto him for dear life as the passionate little demon rode him for all he was worth.

Erwin wasn't sure exactly when it happened. When he came, it literally blew all rational thought from him and left him in a completely vulnerable state. He distantly realized he was embracing his lover, gasping his name over and over again. Levi had his head bowed over Erwin's, and the warm spurt of his ejaculation assured the commander that he'd gotten off as well. Erwin suffered a completely territorial moment of wanting to rub Levi's cum all over himself, and he flushed in response to the insane impulse.

"Hey, why are you blushing?" Levi asked breathlessly, cupping Erwin's chin to force his head back. He smirked at him. "Worried about a scandal or something?"

Erwin shook his head, and he smiled helplessly. "No. I'm worried about the direction of my own thoughts, when it comes to you. Fuck, you're beautiful."

Levi's expression sobered. The cool gray eyes softened on Erwin, and he lowered his mouth to the commander's. "So are you," he whispered before claiming his lips.

* * *

-To be continued


End file.
